A Japanese Miko in London
by Hanyou Hugger
Summary: IY/HP crossover! Heehee, odd combo... *Chapter 8 up! Finally, eh?* October blows in and that means autumn leaves, scary dreams, and French maids?
1. Welcome to London, baby!

A/N: Kyaaa!!! This is my first actually 'serious' fic! My other two are just random and about cheese.... Also my first fic with actual chapters!!! Yay!!! I only have this planned out to a certain point but I'll make it up as I go along ^_^;;; Anyways, enjoy and review if you are my friend! I'm not really expecting anything, but I have dreams... Oh, and this is a Inuyasha/Harry Potter crossover if you missed it the first time... =P  
  
  
  
Oh! Inuyasha and Harry Potter don't belong to me! I would be rolling in money and laughing maniacally if they did!!! But someday I will own a monocle!!! I can laugh maniacally then, too.... So many dreams... *sigh*  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A Japanese Miko in London  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome to London, baby!  
  
Eyes... blood red orbs pierced the back of her neck as she slowly and fearfully turned around. She felt her legs go numb with fear as claws, horribly sharp claws, glinted in the dark that was surrounding her, suffocating her. There was a resounding scream filling the blackness as the claws were brought down with a quick slash.  
  
"No....don't...don't.....Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
Kagome woke with a start, the scream still echoing in her mind. The dream was slowly fading away, being muffled with the coming of consciousness. "Just a dream, huh... Ah!" She looked at the calendar on her desk, the trail of large red X's leading to September 1st. "September...? That means-- " Realization hit her as she rubbed the weariness out of her eyes. "I'm going to be late!!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
Kagome jumped out of the pink sheets of her bed and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her as she quickly began to undress. She turned the shower on full power, grabbing shampoo and soap as steam began to fill the small room. "Ack! Hot hot hot!!!" She turned the knob more to the right. "Eek! Cold cold cold!!!" More to the left. "Ack! Hot hot hot!!!" More to the right...  
  
After her shower (a rather short one) a frustrated Kagome quickly brushed her teeth, putting the toothbrush into a little plastic bag left on the counter from the night before. She wiped the steam from the mirror as she began to try to untangle her mass of black and now sopping hair. "Itetetetetete--"  
  
----------------  
  
"Maaamaaaa~!!! Have you seen my school robes???" Kagome ran into the kitchen, still wrapped in a towel.  
  
"Kagome?" Her mother looked up from prodding the malfunctioning coffeemaker with her now smoking wand.  
  
"I've looked everywhere for them!!! They're not in my closet or my room or my trunk--"  
  
"I was going to wash them after I had my coffee. Can't start the day without a cup!" She smiled at her daughter, who was now making a puddle on the floor, and turned back to the coffee machine, which was starting to hiss and emit large green bubbles.  
  
"Eeeeeh??? You haven't washed them yet???" Kagome screeched as a bulbous green bubble popped in her face. "But I have to go soon--"  
  
"It's only 6 o' clock, honey. Did your alarm go off early? Your train leaves at 11, doesn't it? Which reminds me... I have plenty of time to try this new spell I saw in Witch Weekly! When you wash the clothes they smell like lilac and...Kagome? Kagome, you shouldn't be lying on the floor like that... Kagome? Kagome?"  
  
---Later---  
  
"...And when you use the Floo Powder you'll be in The Leaky Cauldron. Got that? I already sent an owl telling them you were coming. Then you'll need to get a cab to King's Cross.... Oh, I'm not sure I trust Muggle transportation...."  
  
"It's alright, Mama! We went over this before! I'll be fine!!! Finally, a chance to go to Hogwarts! I'm so happy!!!"  
  
"Don't forget your Japanese when you're over in England, sweetie. And you're sure about transferring to Hogwarts? You were the top in your class at Tomoeda..."  
  
"I'll be fine, stop worrying." Kagome took a pinch full of green powder from a mug in her mother's hands. "Bye, Souta! Bye, jii-chan! Bye, Mama! I'll write owls every day! I promise!"  
  
"Bye bye, nee-chan!!! Get an autograph from Harry Potter for me!!!"  
  
"Now, Souta!!! Kagome, if you see that boy don't even think about something so rude! I mean, really--"  
  
"Mama, I know, I know!!! One last hug and I'm off!!! Bye bye, everyone!" She hugged her mother, brother, and grandfather before tossing the glittering powder into the fireplace. The green flames whipped at her face as she coughed out "The Leaky Cauldron!"  
  
Kagome's family watched as her retreating form was eaten away by the raging flames.  
  
"My little girl is growing up to be a beautiful witch..."  
  
"Mama, don't cry!!! She gets to see Harry Potter and probably go on lots and lots of adventures!!!"  
  
All three walked out of the living room, the green flames finally having burned down to ashes.  
  
---At the Leaky Cauldron---  
  
"Ite!!!" Kagome landed, not very gracefully, on her knees as she stumbled out of the fireplace in a musky tavern. "So this is the Leaky Cauldron, huh..."  
  
"You must be Kagome Higurashi! Welcome to England! Your mother already sent your things earlier this morning. She wanted to make sure you had something to eat before you left, though." A middle-aged man helped her to her feet, dusting the ash onto a long black apron tied around his waist.  
  
"I'm Kagome, thank you." She switched to English easily, the words rolling off her tongue as if it had been her native language. "Ah, that's Mama for you..."  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Excuse me! Could you take me to King's Cross Station, please? Thank you very much!"  
  
Kagome sat back in the seat of the cab as it began to move. She looked out the window between bites of a large sandwich, enjoying the sites and busy streets. It was only a quarter after 10, all of her belongings had traveled safely to England and then into the back of the cab, and besides from a few curious glances the cab driver was giving her, everything was perfect.  
  
"We're here. King's Cross." The cab driver shifted in his seat to stare at the young girl in the back of his car. She had to be fifteen, sixteen at most. He held out his hand to her expectantly.  
  
"Ah! Here you go! Thank you very much!" Kagome handed him a few paper notes from her pocket, hurriedly finished her sandwich, and dragged her trunk from the back of the cab.  
  
"Now where to go from here..." She pushed her trunk along on a trolley in front of her, sucking on the tips of her fingers in hopes of finding remnants of her sandwich clinging there. "Platform 9 and 3/4, huh?" She continued to mutter to herself as she stopped in front of platform 9 and then 10. "Uh oh."  
  
Kagome looked around desperately among the crowd of Muggles for any sign of the apparently non-existent platform. Until she saw a large group of people, most pushing large trunks ahead of them, stop right next to her. She was about to ask the apparent leader of the group, a rather plump but kind looking red-headed woman, if she knew where the platform was when one of the kids interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Shut up, Pig! Stop screeching like that! This is the same as last year! Now shut up!!!"  
  
"Ron, he's just excited! Stop yelling like that! You're bringing more attention to us than he is!" A girl with bushy hair shushed the boy, who was tall and had hair the same color as the plump woman's. "Let's just go and then both of you can quiet down on the platform."  
  
The two continued to bicker for a moment but then began to walk towards a barrier dividing platform 9 and 10. Their argument could still be heard when... they just disappeared. Kagome was too stunned to speak. Did they just...?  
  
"Fred, George, you two next."  
  
Two twins with bright red hair approached the barrier at a run. When they were about to hit it they suddenly vanished, just as the girl and boy before them had done.  
  
"Okay, Ginny you go with Harry and--"  
  
"Ummm... ummm... pardon me..."  
  
"What is it dear?" The woman looked down at Kagome, a calmness and sense of warmth about her that made Kagome think of her own mother.  
  
"Ummm... Do you know how to get to Platform 9 and 3/4...? I'm not from around here and this is my first year at Hogwarts..."  
  
"Oh! An exchange student then! Where are you from?"  
  
"Japan, actually. Is that barrier the way to the platform...?" Kagome skeptically looked at the sturdy barrier. "How do you...?"  
  
"Right, right! You speak splendid English! Just go through the barrier, it leads to the platform. Run, walk, however you want to. Just go with Harry here, and I'll go with Ginny. Is that alright, Harry?" The woman looked over at a boy with dark hair and black glasses.  
  
"It's fine, Mrs. Weasley. But we better hurry, though..." The boy responded politely and nodded at Kagome. She walked over to him, pushing her trolley along, still cautiously looking at the barrier. The clock mounted above platform 10 said that she had 10 minutes to get onto the train on time.  
  
"Is this really safe...?" Kagome turned to the boy, who looked like he was trying to laugh. "Hey! I've never done this before! Don't you laugh at me!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry! This reminds me of my first year at Hogwarts. Here, let's just walk through the barrier, okay?" He grabbed her free hand and led her towards the sturdy structure.  
  
'I'm going to run into it... I'm going to run into it...' Kagome winced as they began to jog towards the barrier, the trolleys creaking on their wheels. She squeezed the boy's hand tighter as they began to run, the barrier getting closer every second. "Kyaaa--" She let out a small scream as she ran through it, expecting to see concrete pressed against her face. Instead she saw a large train with purple smoke billowing from the top stationed at platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
"You can let go of my hand now..." The boy began to laugh, unable to hold it back any longer, as Kagome quickly let go of his hand.  
  
"Sorry..." She sheepishly looked away and followed Harry into the crowd of witches and wizards alike.  
  
"Forget it! Hey, Ron! Did you find an empty compartment yet?" Harry yelled at the head of the red headed boy from earlier protruding out of a window of the train.  
  
"Yeah! The last one! Fred and George are sitting with Lee Jordan in another one, though... Is she coming, too?" The bushy haired girl joined the boy at the window and turned their attention to Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be up in a second! Ginny and your mom are coming soon!" Harry answered back, ignoring the confused glances they were giving him. "C'mon... what's your name?"  
  
"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She continued to follow him as they put their trunks away, then into the empty compartment where the boy and girl were.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kagome! This is Hermione," he motioned to the girl with the bushy hair at this. "and this is Ron." The red headed boy smiled and did a mock bow. "And I'm Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
'Eeeeeeehhhh???' Kagome just stood there, trying not to look as surprised as she felt. Then she remembered her mother's advice and regained her composure. "Nice to meet you Hermione, Ron, Harry." She smiled at them and began thinking to herself. 'Wait until Souta hears about this....'  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A/N: How was the first chapter? Was everything actually right? I didn't want to look through my books again ^_^;;; And Inuyasha is going to be introduced in the next chapter! Yaya! Malfoy too, I think... Tell me whatcha think!!! (I still don't know what I'm doing @.@) 


	2. On the Express Train to Love! (well....n...

A/N: Heehee, I had to write this even though my story just got posted! Review and make my dreams come true! Well... it kinda rhymes. But be expecting waffy moments after this chapter. But not too mushy yet, seeing that there has to be that pesky character development and all. I know, I know. La sigh...  
  
Inuyahsa/Harry Potter don't belong to me!!! But I do have a pen in a box! Oooo, I know! And I still want a monocle. That or theme music. Yeah, baby!!!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: On the Express Train to Love! (Well...not really.)  
  
  
  
Kagome finished introducing herself to Harry and his friends just as the door opened to admit a young girl with shoulder length red hair. She was gasping for breath and the red patches on her cheeks blended with her hair brilliantly.  
  
"The train almost left without me! (huff huff) Mum's waiting outside, Ron!" She staggered to the opposite end of the compartment and stuck her head out the open window. "Mum!!! Over here!!! Muuummm~!!!" Ron, Hermione, and Harry joined her, the red headed boy almost grudgingly.  
  
"Thank you for letting us stay with you over the summer, Mrs. Weasley! See you next year!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Mrs. Weasley! Fun as always! See you later!"  
  
"Bye, Mum! And remember, I don't like maroon!!! No maroon!!!"  
  
"Oh, Ron! It goes so well with your eyes, though! Oh! The train's moving!" And it was. The Hogwarts Express began trudging along the tracks but then started picking up speed. Mrs. Weasley had to start a brisk walk to keep up with the train. "Take care, dears! And show that pretty Japanese girl around! Keep an eye on Fred and George and--" But her voice was lost as the train issued forth a long and loud pillar of steam, finally departing from the station. They all waved to her as it left until they could no longer see her bright red hair in the distance. Kagome stood awkwardly behind them, watching the group wave their last farewells through the open window.  
  
They all sat down in the rich purple velvet seats of the compartment, Ron shutting the window, which was next to him. Ginny sat next to Hermione who in turn sat next to Ron. On the opposite seats Harry sat next to Kagome who sat next to a boy with long black hair. Huh?  
  
"Umm... Who is this?" Kagome pointed to the boy who was sleeping contentedly by her side.  
  
"I dunno. Haven't seen him before..." Harry leaned to the side to see the boy. "Must be a new student. Too young to be a teacher..."  
  
"Hey, kid!!! Who are you???" Ron shouted across the compartment in hopes of waking him up, to no avail.  
  
"Ron!!! Really!!!" Hermione whispered. "Show a little courtesy!" At this Ron and Hermione launched into a new argument.  
  
"He's kinda cute..." Ginny giggled and blushed from embarrassment, but continued to watch the boy that sat across from her. Kagome had to agree and flushed a bit at the thought. He looked so innocent and cute curled up like that. She had a sudden urge to just squeeze him and hug him and...  
  
"Hello? Kagome?" She looked up and flushed even more when she saw that everyone in the cabin, except the entranced Ginny of course, was staring directly at her.  
  
"Eh? Wha-what is it?"  
  
"Ron was just wondering what your background was, not that it matters, though." Hermione glared at Ron for a brief moment before turning back to the Japanese girl before her. "I come from a Muggle family. My parents are dentists, and I'm the only witch between all my relatives. They were very surprised, to say the least."  
  
Kagome nodded and told them of her lineage. "Me? Well, I guess I come from a whole line of witches and wizards. My dad actually met my mom at a Muggle amusement park. They both thought the other was a Muggle and didn't find out they both knew magic until they were married." Kagome smiled. Their lives had been so perfect until..."But I live with my mother, brother, and grandfather now in Tokyo."  
  
"What happened to your--" Hermione sharply elbowed Ron in the ribs, stifling any further questions he had.  
  
"My dad? He worked for the Ministry of Magic. Went to work one day and never came back." She gave a forced smile. There was silence in the booth for a few moments, the only sound from the sleeping boy in the corner, who had begun a gentle snore.  
  
"Well, I think she knows about me, don't you? Don't have to explain my story." Harry broke the silence and he gave a nervous laugh. "Tell her about your family, Ron."  
  
"Well, there's Ginny over there... Stop staring at that kid, Ginny! I swear..."  
  
"Eep!" She blushed even more, her entire face turning a dark shade of red. "I was NOT staring, Ron! Wha-what happened to your owl?" Ginny quickly changed subjects, her voice beginning to waver as her blush deepened.  
  
"Pig? I let Fred and George borrow him to try to shut him up. Stupid owl..."  
  
"If that owl is gone then, I'm letting Crookshanks out." Hermione pulled a large wicker cage from the corner of the compartment and opened the door. A bow-legged and rather fat cat strutted out and immediately began to slink around the small booth, sniffing its surroundings.  
  
"Then there's Fred and George... they're twins... and Charlie and Bill and Percy and..." Ron ignored the cat as it began to rub against his legs and sniff his arms, but snapped when it stuck its large and fluffy tail in his face. "--and then...ack! Get offa me you little--" He shoved the cat away and was awarded with a sharp hiss as Crookshanks hit the floor. It moved to the other side of the compartment in disdain.  
  
"Hello, Crookshanks." Harry began to scratch the cat behind its ears as it hopped into his lap. However, it quickly grew bored and moved onto inspecting Kagome. It purred lazily as it rubbed against her side. The cat continued to purr, beginning to sprawl happily in her lap.  
  
"I have a cat just like you at home..." Kagome scratched under Crookshank's chin as the train hit a sharp bump in the track, dislodging the cat from its warm seat. Again the cat began to prowl around the room, that is until it came upon the boy sleeping soundly in the corner. Crookshanks crawled up the boy's legs using its claws, then his arms, and then finally settled on top of the boy's head, at long last at peace. The cat's even breathing matched the boys as the rest of the compartment looked in awe.  
  
"Sound sleeper..." Ron muttered after he finished explaining the complexities of his family.  
  
"Indeed... I wonder why Crookshanks is acting so strangely..."  
  
"It's a cat, Hermione. It's lazy and picky. That doesn't make it strange, that makes it normal." A fresh argument was about to ensue when the door to the compartment opened.  
  
"Excuse me, you haven't seen a pervert skulking around here, have you?" A girl stood in the doorway, already donning her school robes. She had long black hair, which was currently pulled back in a high ponytail. She was very pretty but had a slight glint of irritation in her eyes and etched across her face.  
  
"A pervert? What's he look like?"  
  
"Ah, you haven't seen him then... You would know if he approached you. And as a warning, don't let any strange men into your booth, girls." She closed the door again and left, though her screams could still be heard down the corridor. "C'mon out, you lecher! Miroookuuu~!!!"  
  
"Who was that...?" Ginny turned to her brother and then to the rest of the cabin when she got a blank look.  
  
"Beats me..." Ron shrugged. "What time is it? The witch with the cart of food should be coming around soon..."  
  
"Speaking of..." The compartment door slid open as a witch pushed a large cart along, which was holding mountains of magical sweets and candies. Packages glinted in the light of the hall and rattled as she slowly moved the cart along. Everyone in the compartment crowded around the cart, minus the sleeping boy, and emptied their pockets in return for bundles of enchanted chocolate and candy. The cart considerably lighter, the witch trundled off and slid the door shut once more.  
  
Everyone in the room had gotten something, or many things, to quench their hunger. Harry had gotten a few Cauldron Cakes and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, handing out the ones he didn't trust. Ron had gotten a pile of Chocolate Frogs, in vain hopes of completing his card collection. The girls had only gotten one or two things, a package of Every Flavor Beans apiece and maybe a Cauldron Cake or two.  
  
"Blast it! I got stupid old Frumpella the Hag again! I've already got seven bloody cards of her--"  
  
"Here you go, Ron! A bean that's an interesting shade of...maroon?"  
  
"These Cauldron Cakes are wonderful! Crookshanks would love some if he wasn't asleep on that boy's head..."  
  
"Do you think he'll wake up if I try to give him some of my candy?"  
  
"Ack! That was an onion flavored one! I thought it was going to be marhmallow..."  
  
Ron opened another Chocolate Frog, discarding the candy onto an already growing pile, flipping over the card and cursing out loud. The frog jumped, like it was enchanted to, but went further than had expected. Instead of just jumping and landing back on the pile of chocolates, this frog instead landed...  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~!!! There's something in my hair!!!!" Kagome dropped the package of Every Flavor Beans on the ground, the multicolored candy spilling all over the floor. The train hit another bump as an already frantic Kagome was beginning to stand. The result? A loss of balance for our favorite foreign exchange student, falling right into the sleeping boy's lap. "Kyaa...ah?" She looked up into a pair of amber eyes, glinting evilly and angrily. Did this boy have golden eyes??? No, not the boy.... The cat sitting on the boy's head! Which meant....  
  
"Aaaah, Crookshanks!!! Kagome, don't move!!! He's slightly perturbed his resting was interrupted..."  
  
"Slightly perturbed? The thing is homicidal!!! What if I just grab the blimey thing and--"  
  
"But if you do that Crookshanks will claw that boy's head!!!"  
  
"It would get the lazy bloke up, that's for sure..."  
  
"Kyaaaaa... Nice kitty...."  
  
Again the door slid open, but this time it was someone who intended to stay, wanted or not. He had bleached blonde hair that was greased back and pale skin. He currently wore a sneer and looked upon the scene with disgust. "I heard that a new member was admitted to the Harry Potter Fan Club. Who is it? Not that you need any more low lifes groveling at your feet..."  
  
The hissing and growling of Crookshanks brought his attention to the seat right under his nose. Kagome was still facing the irate cat, though her eyes were on the boy in the doorway. Something about him made her want to scoot away as far as possible, but that was impossible with the current situation.  
  
"This girl, huh?" He bent down and grabbed Kagome's face in his right hand, tilting it this way and that, as if inspecting her. She furrowed her brow and frowned, getting angrier by the second, but the sound of Crookshank's hissing kept her at bay. "Pretty one, too. So pure, soon to be dirtied by this bunch. Pitiful."  
  
"Let her go, Malfoy." Harry was edging closer to him was going to take his chances with the arrogant boy, cat or not. A few scratches weren't going to keep him from punching Malfoy once or twice.  
  
"Get the hell away from her."  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open. This was a new voice, except it was right in her ear, the richness yet coarseness startling her. Everyone in the cabin turned to see the boy, no longer sleeping, sit up straight and begin cracking his knuckles. His violet eyes flashed in Malfoy's direction, making him give one last glare at Harry and exit the room as quickly and calmly as possible. Crookshanks guiltily climbed off his head and hid in a corner of the compartment, as far from the new menace in the space allowed.  
  
"And you, get offa me." Kagome hurriedly pulled herself off the boy's lap and stood next to the rest of the cabin's inhabitants. Something about his ferocity scared her, but made her feel safe all at once. Everyone else sat back down, warily staring at the boy, who in turn glared at each and every one of them.  
  
"Oi." The long haired boy turned to Kagome, who regretted the seating arrangement instantly. "Take it off."  
  
"PERVERT!!!" Several compartment doors opened as the screaming continued. "You think I'm just gonna do whatever the hell you say just because you scared off that creepy Malfoy kid but--!!!"  
  
"What the hell are you thinking???" The boy put his hand over Kagome's mouth and shut the door that Malfoy left hanging open. "Why would I want some disgusting girl like you to do that??? And I just scared him away so you could get the hell offa me!!!" Kagome fumed and slapped his hand away. Everyone else in the booth was silent, for fear of being snapped at by the angry girl and boy.  
  
"Then what the hell were YOU thinking, you pervert?" Kagome sat back down, being dragged into a standing position as the boy had shut the door.  
  
"I was just saying to put on your stupid school robes!!! It looks like we're almost there, baka..."  
  
"Don't you call me... Eh? What did you call me?"  
  
"Baka, baka. Stupid, illiterate--"  
  
"You're Japanese, too? I'm from--"  
  
"Did someone just scream pervert?" In the doorway stood the girl from earlier. "Was that lecher in here?" She looked as if she had run down the train when she had heard Kagome's scream.  
  
"Sorry... That was me. No, he's not here, unless your pervert is this pervert."  
  
"Would you stop calling me a pervert, bitch???"  
  
"No, that's not him... Thanks, anyway. And you might want to change soon. The driver said we were almost there." She left the compartment again but stuck her head inside one last time. "If you see Miroku, tell him that Sango's looking for him, will you? Thanks!" Sango slid the door shut for the last time and left, still scouring the train for signs of Miroku.  
  
"You heard the girl, all you boys out so we can change! And keep a look out for this Miroku person for us, won't you Harry?" Hermione pushed the boys out the door, irritating the formerly sleeping boy further.  
  
"You got it, Hermione. And make Kagome calm down, okay?" Harry left and slid the door shut, wandering down the corridor with Ron. The other boy just sat down against the door, much to the annoyance of Kagome.  
  
"Why don't you follow them? How do I know you won't peek on us, pervert?" She stuck her head out the compartment door, fixing the boy with a glare. His violet eyes locked with her blue ones.  
  
"Stop calling me a pervert, baka. And I can barely stand you with clothes on, wench." He stared defiantly at her. Finally, Kagome gave in and lowered her gaze as she let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"What's your name then? How can I call you anything without knowing your name? Mine's Kagome. Ka-go-me. Not baka, not bitch, and not wench."  
  
"...Inuyasha. Now hurry up and get changed, idiot." He turned his head and faced away from her. Kagome slid the compartment door shut and grabbed her robes from under her seat. It was a start, at least. She pulled the outfit over her head and made sure the other two girls were dressed before opening the door. Inuyasha stood with the other two boys behind him, impatiently tapping his foot to be let back in.  
  
"Alright, alright! You boys can have it now!" Kagome moved out of the way as all three rushed into the room. Hermione and Ginny began walking down the corridor and waved at her to hurry up. "Oh! Inuyasha?" Kagome watched as he stuck his face through a crack in the door and had to stifle a giggle at his annoyed expression. "Nice to meet you!" She smiled a genuine smile at him and turned, not expecting a response.  
  
He watched as she walked away and slowly shut the door. "Keh."  
  
  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N: How was this chapter? I actually have it more planned out than before! There's going to be Kouga in here somewhere, later I think. And that little old Shikon Jewel is gonna be thrown in somewhere. Other than that, I'm making it up as I go! ^_^;;; And the classes they take, seeing that they're not as important (*cough* and kinda boring to write) will just be some regular ones like Potions and Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy and so on.... A review for me made by you, helps all of this girl's dreams come true! (Was that a better rhyme?)  
  
Oh! Next chapter! Shikon no Tama is introduced! Learn some more about Kagome and see how evil and slimy Snape is! Oooo! Yeah! And some IY/K waffy stuff in there (not too much though.... the sadness!!!) See you then ^_^ 


	3. She's all that AND a bag of potato chips...

A/N: Eep!!! Before I start I want to thank Calendar and all the other people who did IY/HP crossovers first!!! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!! Look! Watch me do the thank you dance! *dances* I wouldn't have thought of mixing the two without all your nice ideas! Ummm... Some violence (gasp!) in here... but not that bad since I can't write gory stuff ^_^;;; Just watch out for it! But since you read IY and all, I think you're used to it... *continues dancing*  
  
Inuyasha/Harry Potter do not belong to me!!! But this empty Coke can does. Woo. I'm thirsty. T_T  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: She's all that AND a bag of potato chips???  
  
  
  
"Is that Hogwarts?" Kagome was leaning against a window of the Hogwarts Express with Hermione and Ginny, watching the structure looming ahead of them in the mist. Candles and lights from the castle twinkled in the haze, providing a halo around the building and its multiple turrets. "It's beautiful!!!"  
  
The train slowed to a stop as Hermione was finishing telling Kagome about all the hidden passageways and dangers that came with attending the school. "...and the ceiling in the Great Hall, marvelous really, is enchanted to display the sky outside... I think we're here!"  
  
The three girls were pushed and shoved roughly as all the passengers rushed to get off the train and onto school grounds. After issuing a few sharp elbows and a push here and there, they were on a long, flat, and crowded platform. Excited hoots and chattering filled the cold night air. Kagome drew her cloak closer to her as Harry and Ron met up with them, squeezing between groups of students.  
  
"Blimey, it's a madhouse here!" Ron began to mutter darkly as the crowd was parted and a gigantic man with a tussle of black hair and a wild beard made way to the middle of the platform.  
  
"Firs' years! All firs' years!!!" He held a lantern above his head as trembling students made way to him, looking up frightfully in the giant's face. He led them to a large lake in front of the castle and ushered them into a small fleet of boats. Climbing into one himself, the boat sinking considerably deeper in the water, he began to paddle to the school, the small boats following. "See ya at the feas', Harry!" His voice echoed along the wide lake as he drifted slowly further into the water.  
  
"See you then, Hagrid!" Harry called back. Galloping could be heard as hundreds of carriages stationed themselves at the edge of the platform. There were no drivers and strangely, no horses leading them either. The doors swung open suddenly and the students began to pile inside, four per carriage.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny climbed into one such carriage, Kagome assuring them she would be fine in another. They waved through the back window as she searched the platform for an empty carriage. More and more began to gallop away until she drew near a carriage with the door still swung open. Kagome hopped inside to find herself alone. Well, nearly.  
  
"What are you doing here, idiot?" Inuyasha was sitting on one side of the carriage, looking at her as if she had intentionally found this carriage just to spite him.  
  
"All the others are full, Inuyasha. Now just get used to it. And my name isn't 'idiot'." Kagome sighed and flopped down next to Inuyasha, who scooted as close to the wall as possible. She was about to comment on his rude behavior when a girl stepped inside, dragging a rather unhappy boy behind her.  
  
"I can't believe you were trying to ask a Slytherin girl out, Miroku... Ah! All the other carriages are full! Do you mind if we join you?" Without waiting for a response she sat down on the opposite seat, pulling the boy behind her.  
  
"But, Sango... Have I told you the moon pales in comparison to your--"  
  
"Don't even think about it lecher...." She turned away from him, her high ponytail whapping him in the face. The boy rubbed his nose and finally noticed that there were other occupants. He had black hair pulled back into a short ponytail at the base of his neck. His violet eyes glimmered mischievously in the dim light of the carriage.  
  
"Why, there seem to be other passengers with us, Sango! Let me introduce myself... I am Miroku, the peak of Ravenclaw perfection..." He grasped Kagome's hands in his own, leaning forward and clutching her hands tighter. "I have a favor to ask...But first, what is this goddess's name?"  
  
"Ummm... Kagome... Nice to meet you Miroku but--" She tried to pull her hands from his grasp but in vein. Sango brought her elbow down sharply on Miroku's neck, causing him to let go of Kagome's hands.  
  
"Stupid, lecherous..." Sango continued to mutter as Miroku's head flopped lifelessly on his neck.  
  
"Is...is he going to be alright...?" Kagome seriously doubted that the way his head was moving was natural, but rubbed her hands thankfully. "Your name was Sango, right? Well--" She stopped and sat up straight, suddenly rigid.  
  
"Eh? Kagome, was it? Are you okay? Kagome?" Sango leaned in worriedly, but Kagome relaxed slightly and sunk deeper into her seat.  
  
"I-it's nothing... I just thought I felt something, that's all... Weird isn't--" She looked out the window of the carriage and her words dried in her throat. Something was crawling out of the forest towards the carriages rapidly. It was eerily pale and had a body like a snake, only with pointed legs hurrying it along. It had a woman's torso and long black hair and looked almost like a...  
  
"C-centipede...???" Kagome shrunk back from the window, hoping she was imagining it, but the screams from other carriages of its arrival confirmed her fears. The centipede monster began to toss the carriages aside, first the one in front of their carriage and then the one behind it. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the carriage flip over and onto its side, crawling out with the other three passengers as the monster crushed the enchanted vehicle. "Wha-wha--" She stumbled across the ground, being pulled by the girl named Sango towards the school. Hogwarts was so close, it was supposed to be safe. Why was this happening...?  
  
Suddenly the centipede lunged forward towards the group. It was screeching horribly, Kagome too frightened to listen and decipher the horrendous noise. She held up her hands to shield herself from the creature and a bright flash of light filled the darkness. Her skin felt like it was burning and on fire, but the feeling soon receded and Kagome watched as the darkness swallowed the enclosure again. The monster drew back in pain, screeching more loudly, and two arms of the creature fell to the ground with a dull thud.  
  
"Did I...?" Kagome looked at her hands curiously, expecting them to emit the bright flash again. She looked up, too late, as a shout brought her to her senses.  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
The centipede bit into her side, the girl too stunned to move. Fangs dug deeper into her robes, penetrating her skin, and as quickly as it had grabbed her, it threw her into the darkness. Kagome looked on at the creature below her as a small jewel flew from her side, a trail of her own blood marking its path. She fell heavily on the grass, the jewel in front of her giving off a faint glow, preventing the blackness from enveloping her completely.  
  
A group of teachers was starting to run over, wands ready. A few were staying back to usher the kids inside the castle. The centipede was turning its attention back to Kagome, who was lying on the ground, the jewel in front of her. 'They're not going to make it in time...' she thought grimly. 'Didn't even get to step inside Hogwarts, huh?' The monster was about to lunge again when a figure entered Kagome's view. He held up his wand and faced the centipede, not even trembling under its demonic gaze.  
  
"Why don't you mess with someone your own size, you old hag?"  
  
'Inuyasha....?'  
  
He was about to rush forward and swing his wand down when the monster flicked him away with its long body. A sickening crunch could be heard as he hit a large pine tree, the blow leaving a deep dent in the bark. Kagome's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Shikooon no Tamaaaa..." The centipede monster hissed at Kagome, lowering its head to be level with the girl. Its fangs glistened from the jewel's faint glow, stained with Kagome's blood. Again she held up her hands in front of her, her skin prickling and burning. A blinding flash of light covered the two, the centipede's screams unheard to Kagome, who had fallen into the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Unn...?" Kagome woke up to find herself in a white room, the brightness blinding her. A blinding white light...? Was she in heaven...?  
  
"Get the hell away from me, you old--"  
  
"How can I treat that cut on your head if you keep moving??? Now sit still and--"  
  
Kagome looked over to her left, pushing the white sheets down from under her neck. Inuyasha was being forced into sitting on a bed by a witch in white robes. He had a long trail of blood going from his temple to his chin, occasionally wiping some out of his eye. The witch, most likely a nurse, was whipping out her wand when she looked over and saw her other patient was waking up.  
  
"Oh, dear! Don't get up yet! I patched up that nasty bite on your side but you still need some rest! Lie down, lie down..." The nurse hastily moved over to the other bed and pushed Kagome back down into the sheets. Kagome, who had been almost out of the bed, was again under the sheets, stifling from the extra heat. This definitely wasn't heaven.  
  
"Good to see you awake, Miss Higurashi." An old man with a long crooked nose stood at the end of Kagome's bed. He had long white hair and an equally long white beard. His eyes twinkled merrily behind his glasses. "I believe this is yours." He held up the twinkling jewel, which still somehow managed to give off a faint rose colored glow in the bright room. "How rude of me, though. Before I begin, allow me to introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school. Pleasure to have you and Inuyasha join our class." His eyes twinkled again as he gave both Kagome and Inuyasha a smile, the latter scowling back.  
  
"Now, have you ever heard of mikos before, Kagome?" Dumbledore fixed his gaze on the girl in bed, still holding the jewel.  
  
"Mikos...? Myths maybe but..." Kagome eyed the glowing orb Dumbledore was holding. She felt a longing for it but looked at the wizard's face as he continued.  
  
"Myths? Sadly, that is what many are led to believe. No, mikos are very real. Or, were very real." He continued to turn the jewel with his agile and long fingers. "A miko is a witch, none are male mind you, who has a unique set of powers added to what is already expected with a magical being. But these extra powers..." Dumbledore stopped rotating the jewel, the faint glow still present. "...don't need a wand to be accessed. They're used to purify the hearts of men, animals, monsters, and youkai alike..."  
  
"Youkai?" Kagome continued to watch the glass ball in the old man's hands, fighting the urge to reach out and grab it.  
  
"Yes, yes. Very much like monsters. Very strong but very wise. In most respects like man, though appearances do differ. But youkai, like man, can be either good or evil. Most are driven to do evil deeds, the thirst for power too strong on the side of darkness. But there are some who choose the path of good..." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled in Inuyasha's direction for a moment before he began to play with the jewel once more.  
  
"It is believed that all the mikos either died out or were hunted, for their presence is not known in today's world..."  
  
"Why would the mikos be hunted? Isn't being able to purify a being a power to be respected?"  
  
"One would think, but fear drives creatures to do irrational things. Evil has a way of corrupting a person's mind and ability to make wise decisions. I admit, power does come with taking the path of darkness. Beings who wanted to keep that power feared mikos and simply dealt away with the threat. However, they seemed to have missed one..." Dumbledore locked gazes with Kagome and realization hit her.  
  
"What the hell does any of this have to do with the frickin' monster or that stupid ball?"  
  
"Patience, Inuyasha. All I am saying is that powers that can do away with a youkai without the aid of a wand are like that of a mikos, right Kagome?"  
  
Kagome clenched her sheets tighter, thoughts muddled with these new occurrences. "But... what about that jewel? That...that thing.... didn't just attack me because I'm...a miko did it? I mean... I didn't know that before now and..."  
  
"Which is why I am keeping the jewel before we jump to any conclusions. Perhaps by examining it we will be able to--"  
  
The door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud bang, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the infirmary. The three were all out of breath, and Ron was munching on something that looked like a pastry.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!!! The feast is almost over and the Prefects want to know if they can take everyone up to their common rooms soon!!!" Harry was the first to breathe at a regular pace and didn't have his mouth full. "And they all want to know if the centipede killed that girl. Some of the younger kids are even crying. Not dead yet are you, Kagome?" He flashed her a smile as Dumbledore gave instructions to the three students.  
  
"Harry, go see if Professor McGonagall has put up the Sorting Hat yet and go bring it here. Ron, Hermione, go back to Great Hall and tell the Prefects they can all retire for tonight. And reassure them that Miss Higurashi is still with us. Off you go."  
  
Harry returned shortly carrying the battered old hat, giving it to Dumbledore as he entered the room. The old wizard took the hat from him and placed it on Kagome's head.  
  
"What is this? I think it's a little big and...Kyaaa!!! It's talking in my ear!!!" She pulled it off her head and held it by its pointed tip, glaring dangerously and suspiciously at the hat. She proceeded to drop it as it shouted loudly 'GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
"You're in my house, Kagome! Ron and Hermione are in it, too! What about Inuyasha, Professor? He's new, isn't he?"  
  
Inuyasha soon found himself with the old hat over his head and was very open with his disgust. "What the hell is this thing??? It smells like shit!!!" If she hadn't known any better, Kagome swore she saw the hat tighten at the rim around his head. But after a long pause it shouted, if half-heartedly, 'GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
"Harry, would you please take Kagome and Inuyasha to the Gryffindor common room? A good night's sleep should fix these two right up." Dumbledore pocketed the glowing jewel in his robes before turning to the nurse. "And Kagome, I'll let you know if I find out any more on this."  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Kagome was about to get out of bed and slide her shoes back on when a thought occurred to her. "Ah! Professor, I'm not sure if it will help but that centipede thing... it said something about 'Shikon no Tama' I think..." She got up and wobbly stood on her feet, swaying as she tried to regain her balance.  
  
"Thank you, child. That may be a key factor in this mystery. And sleep well. Don't be afraid to come to me if any problems arise." Dumbledore opened the door for the three of them and then turned back to the nurse.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Kagome stood between the two boys, still not confident on her ability to walk without support nearby. She felt strangely woozy as she looked around the castle.  
  
"Our common room is behind a painting at the top of these sets of stairs. Others are behind walls, through secret passageways... But for all four you need a password to get in. Watch out for that step!" Harry nimbly avoided the disappearing step on the staircase and helped Kagome over the now present gap. Inuyasha followed behind, refusing Harry's hand to help him up.  
  
"Keh, I don't need help from a guy like you..."  
  
"Inuyasha, really--" Kagome was about to scold him for his behavior but clutched her temple instead. A steady pounding was echoing inside her head, growing stronger with every step.  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay? Do you want to go back to the infirmary...?" Harry looked at her with concern, pushing his glasses back up the rim of his nose.  
  
"N-no... Just a headache... That's all, nothing to worry about." She forced a smile and began to rub at her temples with her forefingers. "Just need some sleep... We're almost there, right?"  
  
"Yeah, just behind this painting." Harry pointed at the picture of a fat woman wearing a pink dress at the top of the stairs. "Now what was the password... Oh, right! Samurai pirate!"  
  
The portrait swung inward to reveal a large and rather cozy looking common room, with staircases leading up to different sets of rooms. Harry stepped inside first, helping Kagome with the large step, still offering his hand the boy in the corridor. Inuyasha jumped up with a fluid like grace, not even looking at Harry's outstretched hand.  
  
"I already told you I didn't need your--" Inuyasha was about to start an argument with the other boy when something warm and soft landed against his chest. He looked down to find Kagome, unconscious with a slight film of sweat, leaning against him. "Stupid idiot." He picked her up in his arms and turned towards Harry. "Where the hell do I put her?"  
  
Harry stood dumbfounded for a moment before leading him up a small set of stairs. Quietly he opened the door and brought him to an empty bed in the room. Inuyasha deposited his bundle on the mattress, looking around the bedroom. The redhead, Ron, and three other boys he didn't recognize, were sleeping, their snores tuning out any noise they had made in entering. This must've been where the Gryffindor 5th year boys had to sleep. He immediately saw a problem with this new arrangement.  
  
"Oi. Why'd we put a girl in the boys' room?" Inuyasha looked to Harry for an answer, who saw there was only one bed left and two boys standing.  
  
"Well... We can't move her now, can we...?" Harry looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Kagome curled into a ball and clenched the pillow in her sleep. "Besides, I don't even know if we're allowed in the girls' room..."  
  
"...Fine." Inuyasha walked towards the opposite wall and sat underneath the large window. "You get the last bed, and I'll sleep here."  
  
"Are you sure?" Inuyasha glared at Harry. "Okay, okay, I'll take the bed. You can always sleep in the common room you--" Glare. "Sheesh, have it your way. See you in the morning..."  
  
Harry took off his glasses and climbed under the sheets of the last bed, not bothering to get into his pajamas. He fell into a deep slumber as soon as his head hit the pillow. Inuyasha remained awake, staring at the opposite wall as the moon played across the sleeping girl's features. "Stupid girl..."  
  
---------------------------  
  
When Kagome woke up it was still dark. She thought she was still dreaming when she opened her eyes, but saw the moon's light making patterns across the floor. That's right, her dream had actually woken her up. That same dream... the details were getting clearer; the eyes, the claws... all had seemed almost too real. She rubbed her eyes to rid herself of the image and realized she wasn't in the right room. Harry, Ron, and a few other boys were the other occupants, meaning this was a room for the Gryffindor boys in her grade. But if she was sleeping in a bed that meant that...  
  
"Inuyasha!" She looked ahead of her and almost missed the boy. He was sitting underneath the window across from her, nearly blending in perfectly with the shadows. "What are you doing still awake?" She kept her voice at a whisper as she climbed clumsily out of bed and across the room.  
  
"Keh. None of your business, idiot." He continued to stare straight ahead as she came closer too him, standing right in his line of sight.  
  
"Really... I was coming over here to thank you, and you still can't even call me by my name. Boys..." Kagome moved away and flopped down by his side.  
  
"Thank me...? Thank me for what?" Inuyasha still stared ahead of him, barely flinching as the girl leaned towards him in hopes of getting his attention.  
  
"Let me see... One, for trying to defend me from that centipede thing..."  
  
"Keh, you think I was trying to protect you? I was just going to show that stupid thing who was boss--"  
  
"--and managed to be flung into a tree. You still have that cut on your head, don't you?" Kagome pushed back his bangs with her hand to reveal a deep gash along his forehead. "Don't you want to get that fixed up at all?" He shook his head to dislodge her hand from his face. "Fine, fine, keep the cut. Get a scar for all I care..."  
  
"What's two?" Inuyasha still looked ahead.  
  
"Two? Two what?"  
  
"You said you wanted to thank me and said 'one'. There has to be a two then, doesn't there?"  
  
"Ah! Two! Two is for letting me use your bed. You can have it back and actually sleep if you want. Sitting against this wall must be uncomfortable." She looked at him, resting her head in her hands. "I'll find the girls' room somehow...can't be that hard, right?"  
  
"Keh."  
  
"Oh really! I'm trying to be nice to a guy who can't even remember a girl's name... But you can't stay up all night, especially when we have classes tomorrow..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Have it your way! I'm not moving from this spot until you climb into that bed and prove to me you're asleep! Jerk or not, everyone needs their rest."  
  
Kagome leaned back against the wall and tried to stare straight ahead like Inuyasha was doing. Seeing nothing of interest on the opposite side of the room, she instead kept glancing at the boy. She grew more and more tired as each moment passed, finally giving in to her need for sleep and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"H-hey, what're you..." Inuyasha finally broke his gaze and looked down at the girl asleep on his shoulder. He grudgingly stood up, trying not to move Kagome too much, and held her in his arms again. He made his way to the empty bed and pushed aside the covers. Inuyasha laid Kagome down and brought the sheets back up to her chin, staring at her for a moment before returning to his wall. "Stupid girl..."  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ack, this chapter was much longer than I thought it would be... I didn't even get half of what I had planned in here ^_^;;; Oh well, the rest can go in the next chapter! Yay! And I think I might put Shippou in here... Who knows!!! (well, the author is supposed to...) And thanks for all the reviews (that actually is a lot to me ._.;;;) and thanks again to Calendar and other people!!! *dances* (heehee, samurai pirates are funny...)  
  
Next Chapter!!! You really WILL see how evil and slimy Snape is! I promise this time ^_^;;; And the reason for Kagome's headache and fainting spell revealed! Gasp! There actually IS a reason! Some other things I haven't thought of, I'm sure added in too... Stay tuned! (I'm trying to have some of the manga moments in here if you haven't noticed... if somewhat loosely and thrown around... =P) 


	4. It Slices, It Dices, It makes Julienne F...

A/N: Yay!!! Positive feedback leaves me feeling all warm and fuzzy inside!!! And I wasn't too sure about the 'miko' plural issue ^_^;;; I spent a lot of time debating in my head whether to add the 's' or not... I had a 50/50 chance and I blew it T_T Oh well, maybe Dumbledore just isn't all wise and knowing about the Japanese language (like me! u.u;;;) And there will be something happening on the New Moon with Inuyasha, don't worry! (*hint hint*) There'll be some hints here and there in the next chapter, I think. Shippou will be introduced in the next chapter too!!! Boy howdy!!!  
  
Inuyasha/Harry Potter don't belong to me!!! (betcha couldn't have guessed that one!!!) I did by a Kenshin DVD today, though... Soujiro is so cute and little and crazy!!! Heehee! XD  
  
Chapter 4: It Slices, It Dices, It Makes Julienne Fries! Enter Shikon no Tama.  
  
  
  
A stray beam of sunlight drifted lazily across the boys' dormitory, finally resting upon the face of the sole girl in the room. Kagome in response mumbled and snuggled deeper into the sheets, pulling the fluffy comforter over her head. Sighing contentedly she began to drift back to sleep, curling into a tight ball. However, at the precise moment when she was teetering between reality and the sweet realm of dreams, a lark outside of the window decided to welcome the morn by singing a harsh tune. She reluctantly pulled down the sheets from over her head and glared at the offending bird perched innocently outside the window. Mumbling a variety of curses and still glaring at the creature singing happily on the other side of the glass, Kagome stretched and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and wearily looked about the room, gazing longingly at the rest of the occupants, the boys still sleeping and wrapped tightly in their sheets. She let her eyes fall upon the boy sleeping under the window across from her, black hair clashing against the bright sun at his back. Wait a minute...  
  
"Gaaah!" Kagome jumped out of the bed as if it had suddenly burnt her, tripping over the sheets hanging over the mattress in her hurry. She landed very ungracefully on the ground still tangled in the fabric. She waited to see if any of the boys had woken up, and after a moment of awkward silence, continued to mutter to herself. "That idiot let me fall asleep and put me back in his bed...! Stupid considerate jerk..." She glared daggers at Inuyasha from her upside down and uncomfortable position on the floor. Kagome untangled herself from the sheets and dragged them over as she stomped towards the window and sleeping boy. She stood there silently for a moment, studying his peaceful face. Her anger ebbing away, she draped the sheets over him lightly, scrambling back to the bed and grabbing a pillow to put behind his head. "I told him I wouldn't leave until he had fallen asleep..."  
  
Kagome yawned and walked out of the room, trying to shut the door as silently as possible. She descended the minute staircase and began to look for the room for the Gryffindor fifth year girls, darting up and down several stairs before she found the right one. Her strategy consisted of sticking her head in random doors and looking for a bed with Hermione's bushy hair protruding from the pillow. Once inside she looked around and saw one empty bed, already neatly made with crimson colored sheets. At the foot of it was a large and worn trunk, the name 'Higurashi' on the golden lock. Kagome pulled out her wand from her robes and tapped the lock, the top of the trunk slowly creaking open.  
  
"Ick! I have blood all over these robes... I'll have to clean these later... For now, though..." She drew a new set of clothes from her trunk, pulling off the dirty clothes and hastily stuffing them in the trunk. She shut the trunk with a soft thud and turned to look over her shoulder to see the other girls in the room begin to wake.  
  
"Mmm...Kagome? Is dat you?" Hermione rolled onto her stomach and looked at the girl sitting across from her. The pillow muffled her speech and her eyes drooped from her extra effort of trying to focus on the figure. "You..." She stifled a yawn. "...okay?"  
  
"Yup! Never been better! I'm so excited about classes starting today!" Kagome tapped the lock of her trunk again, and satisfied with the faint click, stood up and adjusted the new robes.  
  
"Nice to hear..." Hermione closed her eyes, giving in to her tired body. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she jumped out of bed, rousing every girl in the room with her loud rambling. "Classes??? I almost forgot!!! Oh dear, oh dear!!! I'm going to be late to breakfast! I normally wake up right on time, natural alarm clock really... Classes!!!"  
  
"Oh, not again..." A girl with her brown hair pulled into a braid sat up, lifting the pillow from over her head and slowly shuffled out of bed. "She does this every year... Thinks she's going to be late at least once a week and still manages to be the first to leave the common room every morning... sheesh..."  
  
Kagome sidled out of the room, trying to get away from the frantic Hermione as quickly yet politely as possible. "Well, I think I'll be going down to breakfast now... I'll see all you girls later, then..." She rushed for the door as the rest of the girls began to wake up, barely noticing the new girl in their dormitory. She walked into the common room and sat down heavily into an overly stuffed armchair. A small pounding had begun in her head again, but she ignored it as she pulled out her wand. Kagome said a few words and tapped her head, the mass of tangled ebony hair suddenly smooth and shining. A rumbling from her stomach reminded her she hadn't had anything to eat since the train ride to Hogwarts and was standing up and stretching before she realized she didn't know the way to Great Hall. Kagome sat down moodily in the chair again, watching as a few other older students emerged from their rooms. Not wanting to get the reputation as a delicious centipede snack and a creepy stalker, she decided not to follow them out of Gryffindor tower.  
  
"I can't wait for some breakfast. A piece of toast with raspberry jam sounds splendid right about now, eh Harry?"  
  
"I'm not actually all that hungry, Ron. I'm surprised you are after all you ate last night... Kagome! Feeling better?" Harry and Ron walked down the stairs into the common room, Kagome standing and greeting them.  
  
"Much better, thanks." She rubbed away at the incessant pounding in her skull. "Do you know how to get to breakfast? I missed dinner last night and..."  
  
"Come on, come on! We're going to be late to breakfast! This way, this way!" Hermione was walking briskly into the common room, dragging her fingers through her bushy hair, and was already at the portrait hole waving for them to hurry. "Are you hungry or not?" She swung the painting outward and jumped down onto the stone floor of the corridor. Ron, Harry, and Kagome soon followed, having to jog after Hermione to keep up. She stopped in front of a pair of thick wooden doors, which swung in to allow them to pass. The Great Hall was large, a total of five long tables in the room, candles hovering above them. The ceiling was currently displaying a bright blue sky, puffy white clouds marring the clear blue surface. Kagome looked around in awe as they led her to a long table on the far left of the room.  
  
"Want some eggs, Kagome?" Harry nudged a golden plate in the girl's direction, who was stunned at the amounts of food piled on the table.  
  
"Uh...sure. Thank you." She grabbed a little bit of this and that from every plate, nearly spilling a pitcher of orange juice as she reached for a warm biscuit on the other side of the table. As she was happily munching away on a piece of toast, a paper was shoved under her nose. "What's this?" Kagome took another bite of the toast, wiping the red jam from her lips, as she looked over the paper with her free hand.  
  
"Class schedule. Oh bloody hell... We have Potions with the Slytherins first." Ron looked at the paper unhappily as he prodded a half-eaten piece of bacon on his plate.  
  
"What's wrong with Potions? You just have to follow the instructions and put in the right ingredients..." Kagome looked around the enormous room again, sucking extra jam off of her fingers. "Have any of you seen Inuyasha? I didn't see him come in yet... He's not going to be late to class on his first day, is he?"  
  
"Potions is horrible! Snape, the teacher, hates everyone but the Slytherins. Creepy bloke, wouldn't want to get on his bad side. Of course, we always are, right Harry?" Ron looked up from poking his bacon, which now resided in a puddle of maple syrup, and looked around the Great Hall with Kagome. "Inuyasha? That kid with the long hair? Is he in Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yeah, Sorting Hat put him and Kagome into our house last night. When I woke up he wasn't in the room, but a pile of sheets was against the wall where I saw him last. Weird guy, didn't want to sleep...Ah! There he is!" Harry pointed at the far end of the Gryffindor table. Inuyasha was sitting all alone at the very edge of the wooden table, balancing his plate on the tip of the tablecloth as he stared ahead of him with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Really! He's the least social--" Kagome was starting a rant about the long haired boy when a bell interrupted her, irritating her further. She got up with the other Gryffindors and followed a small cluster of them down a spiraling stone staircase. It got harder to breathe, and the air became thicker and more rank with every step. The pounding in Kagome's head escalated at an alarming rate as she stepped into the dimly lit and dank dungeon. She sat down at the first available table, mentally willing her head to stop from hurting. She began to rub her temples and twisted a lock of her hair to apply pressure to the hammering in her skull.  
  
"Oi. What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
She had sat down next to Inuyasha. Oh joy. The perfect combination: a splitting headache and an arrogant jerk to help her ease the pain. The dull stepping of someone coming down the stone stairway echoed in the dark dungeon. A man in pitch-black robes entered, a sneer upon his face. His greasy black hair glistened in the dim light of the dungeon. His eyes however provided no light, warmth, or compassion. They were empty of any emotion, dull and lifeless. This must have been Professor Snape.  
  
"Welcome to your fifth year at Hogwarts. I'm surprised most of you made it this far. If it had been up to me, some of wouldn't have made it past your first year." He continued to drone on, giving disgusted glances to the Gryffindor side of the room frequently. Snape then, after his encouraging speech, called out roll, pausing on Kagome's name. "Higurashi, Kagome." She raised her hand weakly, not noticing the venomous glare he was giving her. "I knew a man named Higurashi back in my days at Hogwarts. A year ahead of my class. Despicable man, really." Kagome's head jerked up, temporarily forgetting the migraine pounding in her skull. She was about to ask him further, but the headache returned full force, pushing any other thoughts from her mind. Snape continued with the roll, pausing on a few other names and telling them how horrible their relatives were.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor? Do you..." Kagome couldn't take the pounding in her head any longer, having to grind her teeth together to keep from screaming in pain. "Do you think..." She clutched her head more tightly. "...it would be alright if I went to the nurse?" She nearly spat out the last part, continuing to grind her teeth, sweat beginning to bead on her brow.  
  
"Can't take criticism of your old man, Miss Higurashi? Sit back and pay attention." He pulled a large leather bound book from the top of a large wooden desk in the front of the room. "Now class, turn to page 22 of your-- "  
  
"Professor, I really...really need..." Kagome gripped the heavy table, fingernails making grooves in the thick wood. Sweat dripped down her cheeks, collecting at the tip of her chin.  
  
"Your father always wanted to be the center of attention, too, Higurashi. Now quit acting and open your book! If your potion isn't perfect because of this nonsense I am going to--" Kagome, however, didn't hear his threat. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her hair clung to her damp face. She was falling heavily towards the stone floor when Inuyasha dived over her chair and caught her. He swung her limp form into his arms, her pale skin standing out against his black hair almost eerily. Inuyasha then proceeded to walk out of the dungeon, his bundle whimpering pitifully in his arms, but stopped as he passed Snape's desk.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
The dungeon resounded with the heavy steps of the boy as he climbed the staircase and headed towards the infirmary.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see white all around her, the brightness of it all pressing against her already groggy head. Oh, not this place again. She was pressing her luck, having survived the first time and waking up here. Just the next day, she was in the white room again, still not quite awake and not sure if she was alive or not.  
  
"Unn... I'm not in heaven this time, am I?" Her thoughts were coming to her and sorting themselves out slowly in her head. As soon as she had said it, she regretted her words. 'Yes, you died of a headache, Kagome. Nice thinking.' The girl was feeling strangely aggravated and sarcastic, but was glad that the pounding in her skull had finally stopped.  
  
"No, Miss Higurashi, I'm afraid you're in the care of our nurse again." Dumbledore was leaning over her, his crooked nose barely inches from her face. "Poppy, I think your patient is back among the conscious. Your medicine seems to have done the trick!" He stood up straight, towering over Kagome, who was lying uncomfortably in the stiff infirmary bed again.  
  
"How did I...?" Thinking made her head feel light and dizzy, so she closed her eyes tightly to fight off the sudden wave of nausea. She suddenly became aware of how the white sheets of the bed scratched her burning skin. Kagome pulled the sheets down, kicking them to the end of the bed as she still clutched her eyes shut.  
  
"I would hope my medicine worked, Professor! That potion would have even made a giant like Hagrid have a nice and dreamless sleep! But are you sure this is going to work...?" The nurse hustled over, wringing her hands worriedly as she looked at Dumbledore with a sense of doubt.  
  
"I hope so, Poppy. Yet, I also hope not. We will have to see. Kagome? To your question earlier, your friend Inuyasha carried you here from Potions class. I will have to, ah, explain certain things to Professor Snape again. But that will have to wait until later. For right now..." Dumbledore pulled the rose colored jewel from his inner robes. Only this time it was suspended on a long thin golden chain. "...we have other matters to attend to." The jewel still glowed faintly in the bright light.  
  
"This 'Shikon no Tama' as the centipede youkai called it... was believed to be a magical jewel from long ago, lost in the passages of time. Myths are the only facts we have to describe its properties now, these found in our own library on campus. It seems this jewel that was found in your body, Kagome, has the ability to provide an immense power to whoever possesses it. Good and evil can come from it, depending on the holder. However, even when it is in the hands of the good and being purified, in the hands of the corrupt it can give the side of evil enough power for mass destruction." The orb glowed innocently in his hand, small enough to fit in his palm. "But as I said, this is all found from myths, fact and fiction merged into one."  
  
"So this is why that thing...attacked me?" Kagome opened one eye to stare at the jewel and let the information sink in. "But why was it...?"  
  
"In you? Destiny, fate, pure coincidence. It's not known and may never be. But you, Kagome, if it is meant for you to have this..." Dumbledore placed the jewel in her hand, wrapping her fingers around it and muting the rosy glow. "...you may play a great role in the history of the magical world." He stepped away from the bed and began to pace around the room. "I do believe it has a significance and power, though, even if it is not key to our future. In the short time I had it with me I felt an urge to use it and was barely able to resist its power."  
  
This didn't make any sense. If it was so important then why was it being given to a teenage girl? Much less a seemingly accident-prone teenage girl. The confusion must have shown on Kagome's face, because Dumbledore continued to elaborate on his decision.  
  
"The symptoms you have been experiencing, Kagome, could be described as withdrawal. That jewel was inside of you so long and to suddenly be taken out must have had an effect on you somehow. After learning its magical abilities, I would be surprised if it had not. I am giving it to you so that you will be able to, most importantly, function normally and to also develop your miko powers. The power of the Shikon no Tama in your care can just be depended upon for excess energy and spiritual power until you have fully matured, mentally and physically, and are able to rely on your own powers."  
  
"...Eh?" Kagome stared blankly at him and then at the jewel. "So basically... This thing is really powerful, it would be very bad in the hands of evil people, and I'm dependent on the thing, both physically and magically." Her head was much less groggy, but this still confused her.  
  
"Basically." Dumbledore smiled at her, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses, and helped her out of the bed. Kagome draped the chain around her neck and stuck the jewel beneath her robes, giving it suspicious glances as she slipped her shoes back on.  
  
"And, Kagome..." Dumbledore held the door open for her as the girl clumsily walked towards the steep staircase. "Be careful. Protect it, but protect yourself above anything else." The wizard shut the door softly behind her, and she pulled the jewel out along its chain from under her robes to stare at it.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Kagome nearly fell down the stairs, but Inuyasha nimbly grabbed her hand and pulled her up straight. She stuck close to the wall going down, avoiding the boy's gaze as she shuffled down the stairs.  
  
"Nothing. What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"Keh. I just didn't want to go back to that stinking dungeon. That Snape guy really gets on my nerves..." They reached the bottom of the stairs and were walking slowly down the corridors to the Great Hall, it being nearly lunch. The bell signaled the end of the morning class and students began pouring from the classrooms, all chattering happily and laughing.  
  
"Inuya--" Kagome turned around and he wasn't there, lost in the mob of hungry kids. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were bounding down the halls, spotting Kagome in the quickly moving crowd.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!!! Are you okay???" Kagome turned around at the sound of Harry's voice, pressing herself against a suit of armor to escape the pushing of the students in the Great Hall.  
  
"I'm fine, fine! Really!" She stuffed the jewel back down the front of her robes, not sure if she should tell them about it yet. Later would be better. Definitely later.  
  
"Snape nearly had a fit when Inuyasha grabbed you and called him a--"  
  
"Ron!!! Watch your language! But, Kagome, are you sure you're all right? After what happened to you last night and all--"  
  
"Really!!! I'm fine! Nothing to worry about!" She patted the jewel around her neck again. "Let's just get some lunch, okay?" She dragged them into the Great Hall, the tempting aromas urging them forward. They sat down quickly, each grabbing an empty golden plate and piling food on in great heaps.  
  
"Ah, there are no rolls left! Ron..." Harry looked from the empty plate to his best friend, who was hastily swallowing chunks of bread and hiding the remaining rolls from view. "Thanks for saving us some, buddy." Ron gave a startled outcry, muffled from the bread in his mouth. "Fine... I'll just go see if anyone has any extra. But you're not getting any, got that?" Harry left the table and began roaming the Great Hall in search of some extra rolls, starting at the top of the Gryffindor table. Kagome watched him get up and then Ron as he stuffed the rest of the bread in his mouth, quickly spreading butter before he bit into them. After finishing the last roll, he looked up and was finally able to talk.  
  
"See! You've got no evidence! Take that!!!"  
  
"Ron... sometimes I don't understand you..."  
  
"Neither do I, miss, neither do I. Is this a friend of yours, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked at the seat Harry was previously occupying and saw a boy with his hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He was wearing a smirk and leaning his chin on his right hand.  
  
"Gah! Miroku! What a...pleasant surprise!" Kagome forced a smile and gave a nervous laugh. Ron and Hermione gave her curious glances to which she mouthed 'Don't ask!' behind her hand. They then looked at Miroku suspiciously, not having seen him before.  
  
"If only our last encounter had been as pleasant, my brave heroin!" Miroku grasped her hands in his and pressed them to his chest, not seeing the horrified look Kagome was giving him. "The courage you displayed, the absolute--"  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Harry was back, carrying a plate of rolls in one hand, his other on his hip. He looked down to the smirk on Miroku's face, to the grimace on Kagome's, and then to the blank looks Ron and Hermione were giving him. He sat down heavily between Miroku and Kagome, the boy being forced to let go of Kagome's hands.  
  
"Care for a roll, Kagome?" Harry passed her the bread, giving a thin lipped smile.  
  
"Th-thanks..." Kagome took the roll and bit into it without spreading butter over it.  
  
"Ah, pardon me!" Miroku looked at Harry and rubbed a hand behind his head. His earrings jangled as he shook from a small chuckle. "I didn't see that she was already spoken for. Your apologies, sir..." He stood up and waved at the two, who gave him blank looks back.  
  
"Miiiirooookuuuuu~!!!" The loud bellow reverberated through the walls of the Great Hall, startling many students and making others spill their drinks over the tablecloths.  
  
"It seems I have a prior engagement. If you'll excuse me!" Miroku quickly walked out of the Great Hall, barely missing the goblet thrown at his head by an irate girl following him.  
  
"Miroku, yoooouuu...."  
  
"Sango, maybe we can talk this out rationally--"  
  
"You...you...LECHER!!!"  
  
The doors shut behind the two, muffling out any other sounds from the corridor, except an occasional crash of armor and scream.  
  
The bell rang and the Gryffindor fifth years went to Charms, passing the mangled form of Miroku on their way out of the Great Hall. Kagome's headache was gone and she felt perfectly fine, the class going off without a hitch. She followed the class then through many twisted hallways to Transfiguration, taught by Professor McGonagall. They learned a usual spell that changed objects into different objects of the same type. The concept confused the class except when Hermione demonstrated and turned a needle into a pin. Some other transformations included string into yarn, a sock into a glove, and a piece of charcoal into a crude pencil.  
  
The bell rang for the end of class and the students again poured into the halls for dinner. Kagome walked with Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the class and into the Great Hall and was about to sit down when she spotted Inuyasha sitting alone at the end of the table again.  
  
"Save me seat, 'kay? I'll be right back!" She made her way to the end of the table, not getting Inuyasha's attention until she sat directly in front of him.  
  
"Eh? What do you want?" He looked at her from under his black bangs, taking his chin off of his palm.  
  
"I never got to thank you for earlier. You carried me all the way to the infirmary and even defended my honor!" Kagome smiled at him and leaned further against the table to try to see his eyes from under his bangs.  
  
"I already told you I just wanted to skip Potions, idiot. Now how did I defend your honor?"  
  
"By calling him a certain name, of course! By doing that you willingly defended my honor, like it or not, Inuyasha." She sat back and crossed her hands over her chest, nodding for emphasis.  
  
"Believe what you want, Kagome. But just forget it."  
  
"Oh, really now!!! You could at least humor me some or..." She paused, drawing her hands up to her mouth where a small smile had begun to spread across her features.  
  
"W-what? What'd I do?" Inuyasha backed away from her, suddenly scared, frightened of the smile that lit up her face.  
  
"You called me by my name for the first time, Inuyasha!" She continued smiling, practically beaming and not noticing the food suddenly appearing on the golden plates before her.  
  
"You get happy when someone says your name, idiot? Girls really are--"  
  
"Kagome!!! The food's here!!! Ron's going to eat your share if you don't hurry up!!!"  
  
"I certainly hope he won't! You have been eating an awful lot, though, Ron. And Harry, it's rude to scream down the table!"  
  
"Oh Hermione, lighten up. And I'm not some type of pig, really now!!! I'm going to eat your share of the food just for that, Harry!!!"  
  
Kagome looked up the table and waved to them motioning she'd be there in a second before turning back to Inuyasha.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Inuyasha! And try to remember my name in that short period of time, got it?" She giggled and got up, waving at him, and hurried to the other end of the table. Inuyasha just watched as she went, not knowing how to react. Finally words reached his lips as he watched her sit back down with her friends.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N: Wooowheee!!! Another long chapter @_@ I was getting really tired halfway through it and tried to finish it up kinda quickly. I didn't know it was going to be this long though! ^_^;;; Did I make any more mistakes, proofreading is for people who have the patience and aren't nearly asleep at the keyboard =P Keep on reviewing and I'll write earlier tomorrow so I won't rush it as much... ~.~  
  
Next Chapter!!! Shippou introduced!!! Not quite sure how but I'll figure it out! I've been doing OK so far ^_^;;; And Malfoy makes a scene!!! Hints on the New Moon and our hanyou now human and magical friend!!! Some other stuff too... I think. See you then, and review and become official samurai pirates!!! :D (I'm not even sure what that is to tell the truth... but you gotta love it!!!) 


	5. Gentlemen, let the games begin.

Kyaaa! This took longer than I thought... Oh well, I'm not very efficient... =P This might be the last chapter until next weekend because I have (insert evil creepy music here)... school this week!!! Kyaaaa!!! Spring break is coming to an end i_i But I was spoiling you all by giving you so many chapters so frequently, anyway! Yeah. Well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Well, I hope not really... This is kind of a setup for the next chapter... yeah, yeah. I'm evil T_T But here it is anyways!!! Woo.  
  
Inuyasha/Harry Potter don't belong to me, if the whole broke teenage girl look didn't tip you off. But I did draw a picture with a camera in a pie! Mmmm, camera pie!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Gentlemen, let the games begin.  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful Friday morning, the birds chirping and singing happily in the trees, the flowers timidly unfurling and directing themselves to the sun. All of nature's beauty was lost upon the inhabitants of Gryffindor tower, snores drowning out the sounds of daybreak through the open windows. Kagome was among them, curled tightly in her sheets and mumbling incoherently into her pillow. The rest of the girls in the fifth year dormitory were also still asleep, their forms buried beneath the thick crimson comforters that were draped over the beds for cold nights. That is, until Hermione was the first to wake. The uncanny talent the girl had for being so punctual was unnerving, the fact her sleep patterns were set to a specific time. This morning was no different, this second morning at Hogwarts that would be routine for the remaining year.  
  
"Oh come on, come on! You're going to sleep the day away, all of you! You can sleep in tomorrow, but we have classes today! Rise and shine!" Hermione literally sprang out of bed and walked over to the windows, pulling back the velvet drapes and letting the sun's warmth and light spread throughout the room. She either didn't notice or didn't mind the glares she was receiving from the previously sleeping girls, their tired eyes peering at her from under the safety of their sheets. Kagome seriously thought it was the latter as she pushed the fabric away from her head. If Hermione had lived with these other women in previous years, it was likely that she had grown immune to their icy stares.  
  
"Mmm... What class do we have first today, Hermione?" Kagome stretched and fought back a yawn, determined to wage war against her fatigue and, hopefully, win.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures after breakfast. After lunch we have Herbology then History of Magic. We also have Astronomy at midnight. Good thing we have it scheduled on Fridays now so we can sleep in later the next morning." Hermione had already changed into her school robes and was in the process trying to make her hair lie flat on her head, giving up in the end. She had recited the class schedule without hesitation, having memorized the rotation at breakfast the previous morning. "I better get the boys up, be right back."  
  
Kagome wasn't too sure if that was a good idea, but thought it better not to argue with the overly efficient girl. She heard Hermione walk towards the boys' dormitory, footsteps muffled by the carpeted floor until she reached the door. She heard a loud series of knocking, then silence, and then the door being slammed open. Hermione's shouts filled the empty common room and certainly had to rouse the rest of the tower. Kagome then listened as her friend's efforts were rewarded by yells from the boys like 'Hermione??? You're not allowed in here!!!' and 'What the hell do you think you're doing, you stupid git???' and a string of fluid curses mingled with violent threats. Ah, boys.  
  
"Are you coming, Kagome? The boys will be out in a second." Hermione popped her head back through the open door in the girls' bedroom, still smiling and beaming as if being screamed at by the opposite sex was an everyday occurrence. Again, Kagome doubted that it wasn't. She hurried out into the empty common room, creasing down wrinkles in her robes and sliding her wand into a pocket in the fabric.  
  
"Does this happen everyday?" Kagome skeptically looked into Hermione's face as she fluffed her raven colored hair.  
  
"Pretty much. But we are usually one of the first into the Great Hall for breakfast. You would think they would get used to it by now..." Hermione grinned even more broadly as the boys' dormitory door was flung open angrily, three boys standing in the doorway. "It looks like Inuyasha is going to join us today!"  
  
Inuyasha was standing with Ron and Harry, hand still flattened against the door and was fuming. Ron stood behind him and was rubbing at his eyes with an annoyed expression, Harry next to him with his eyes drooped and looking tired with the situation in general.  
  
"Ah! Inuyasha! Are you going to eat with us today? A good meal will help you wake up!" Kagome smiled at him, trying to ease his mood, his left eye already beginning to develop a twitch. Both his eyes, however, widened in surprise at the suggestion, but only for a brief moment before returning to his scowl.  
  
"I wouldn't need to wake up if that stupid girl hadn't barged in and started screaming her frickin lungs off..." Hermione continued to smile, suppressing a giggle at the effects of her work. "...and I would have fallen back to sleep if this blind idiot hadn't fallen over me when he was getting up..." Inuyasha directed his glare at Harry, eye beginning to twitch again.  
  
"I said I was sorry... I was looking for my glasses. They had fallen off the nightstand." Harry explained to the rest of the group, ignoring the staring he felt at the back of his head. "Why don't we all just get something to eat and forget this whole mess happened until tomorrow morning? Agreed? Good." He led the way to the portrait entrance, swinging the painting out and hopping down onto the stone floor. The group made its way to the Great Hall slowly, leisurely walking down the empty corridors and staircases. They entered the great double doors and saw only a few other people sitting at the large tables. They gigantic room was nearly deserted and the mountains of food looked even more enticing with the extra space. They all say down in the middle of the Gryffindor table, but Inuyasha continued walking towards the end of the wooden surface.  
  
"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Kagome grabbed the sleeve of his robe as he walked by, nearly toppling out of her seat in doing so. Inuyasha looked at her curiously, his violet eyes almost suspicious, but still moved as to sit at the end of the table. Kagome grabbed his sleeve with both of her hands and pulled him onto the bench so he was sitting beside her. "You would look pathetic sitting alone with the Great Hall being nearly empty. Now sit and eat and enjoy, Inuyasha." She released his sleeve and began to chew on a piece of toast. Inuyasha was stunned for a few moments but stayed, finally scooping some food onto his plate and eating. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were startled for a moment but continued their conversations as if nothing had happened.  
  
"So did you remember?" Kagome stopped eating and spread some more butter on her toast and glanced at Inuyasha before biting into it again.  
  
"Remember? Remember what?" Inuyasha was still slightly shocked and now completely confused. He looked up from stabbing his eggs and stared into her face, racking his brain. A stray and unwanted thought crossed his mind in the mad search and nearly caused Inuyasha to choke. 'She's so beautiful...'  
  
Kagome looked at him strangely, her smoky eyes filled with confusion. What the heck was wrong with him? He looked as if someone tried to force a lemon down his throat... "My name, idiot." Kagome chose to ignore the odd look on his face and answered his question. "I told you to remember my name and I would see if you did tomorrow. Did you?"  
  
Inuyasha took a large swig of orange juice and turned back to her, mentally trying not to let his thoughts wander, afraid of the results. It would be better to be mean and keep his mind on track. "What kind of idiotic question is that?"  
  
She huffed angrily and bit into her toast again, staring straight ahead of her at Hermione, who was talking vividly to Ron. Harry was moodily pushing his bacon across his plate, the same tired expression on his face. "It's not an idiotic question, only to you. Here, watch." Kagome turned her head to her left towards the boy poking his bacon. "Harry?"  
  
"Huh?" Harry looked up and sheepishly dropped his fork on his plate, the loud clanging making him cringe. "W-what is it, Kagome?"  
  
"See? Everyone else knows I'm Kagome. It's not stupid." She looked at Inuyasha, who actually seemed to be shrinking back into his chair. Harry watched, baffled.  
  
"Fine. I get it. Your name..." Stay strong, Inuyasha. Don't give in. "Your name is..." Don't let your mind wander. Stay on track. Don't look at her big, blue, eyes... "...you greasy little punk."  
  
"Wha-whaaat???" Kagome dropped what was left of her toast onto her empty plate, the butter smearing on the golden dish. "What do you mean--"  
  
"Pleasure to see you again, too, I'm sure. Letting a girl get insulted so early in the morning, Potter? Despicable..."  
  
Malfoy was standing behind Kagome, Inuyasha and Harry both glaring at the Slytherin boy.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? Letting yourself get riled up so early in the morning? Despicable..." Harry smiled to himself as he saw Malfoy curl his lip into a sneer. Malfoy's hands balled into fists, but he suddenly reached out and grabbed a lock of Kagome's hair, forcing her to jerk her head back and give a small cry of surprise. He brought his face above hers and leaned closer.  
  
"Why are you sitting with these scum, girl? Why are you--" Malfoy released her hair and staggered back, clutching his jaw and left hand. Inuyasha had punched Malfoy on his right cheek at the same moment Harry had punched the hand that was holding Kagome's hair. Both fixed him with their iciest stares, and Malfoy continued to smirk, if a little lopsided now.  
  
"Have you and this ruffian staked a claim, Potter? Is this girl really worth so much to you?" Malfoy staggered back and an insane glint caught his eye. "In that case, gentlemen, let the games begin." The Great Hall began to fill up with students as they watched him sit down at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" Harry pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose and rubbed his hand.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. Both of you." Kagome massaged her head and gave each boy a weak smile. "That kid creeps me out..."  
  
"Who creeps you out?" Ron looked up from his conversation with Hermione, stuffing a biscuit in his mouth. "Was someone here a second ago?"  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Harry were silent for a moment, mouths agape at how oblivious the two were to the recent events. Inuyasha broke the silence, looking at both of them as if they were insane.  
  
"What the hell were you two talking about?"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at the three, at each other, blushed, and then looked down at their plates. Kagome began to laugh, lifting the awkward silence and was forgetting about Malfoy and his cryptic words until their first class.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Care of Magical Creatures was taught by Hagrid at his hut near the forest. Harry, Ron, and Hermione informed Kagome that he was actually a very gentle giant and was one of the nicest teachers on campus. She was looking forward to the class but was also told that most of the creatures they worked with were more dangerous than Hagrid thought, a weakness in the man. As they crossed the grounds and neared the hut Kagome turned to her friends and gave them a grave and serious look.  
  
"Yes, those books do look awfully intimidating and hazardous."  
  
Strewn all over the lawn were piles of thick leather-bound books, and Hagrid was no where in sight. The Ravenclaws met up with the Gryffindors shortly, both classes equally confused and the teacher still not present. The door of the wooden cabin slowly creaked open, a large and furry head with small black eyes poking out.  
  
"Change o' plans today. I've got some...errr...matters ta attend ta... Your assignment is to jis look in tho' books for information on kitsune... Off ya go!" Hagrid pulled his head back inside the hut, softly shutting the door. All of the kids looked at one another, skeptical and confused, when the giant head stuck through the door again. "Oh! One more thing! Lessee... is there an 'Inuyasha' out there?" The door closed again after Inuyasha had walked inside, not showing the least bit of surprise on his face.  
  
The students waited for Hagrid to pop his head out again, but the gamekeeper seemed to be staying inside his hut for the moment. They ignored the books on the ground and instead lied down on the grass and talked happily to each other. Only a few of the teenagers actually picked up the reading material and skimmed over it like Hagrid had asked. Hermione was engrossed in a thick novel, and Harry and Ron were discussing the giant's strange behavior and why Inuyasha was called inside. Kagome felt like doing neither of these things and laid down on the thick grass, closing her eyes as the sun warmed her with its comforting rays. At the sound of footsteps walking across the ground toward her, Kagome opened her eyes to see a familiar girl standing in front of her.  
  
"Hello, Sango. I haven't seen Miroku if you're looking for him." As Kagome spoke, Sango shifted nervously from foot to foot, twirling a long finger in her silky hair.  
  
"No, that's not it. I have a question to ask, Kagome..." Fidget fidget. "Are you...well... an item with Malfoy...?"  
  
Kagome bolted upright, eyes bulging, ignoring the leaves stuck in her hair. Sango took a step back as the girl proceeded to scream.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat???" Several students looked up from their conversations and lounging about, giving odd glances at the two. Sango clamped her hand on Kagome's mouth and dragged her further away from the rest of the class.  
  
"I guess not..." Sango removed her hand, and Kagome regained her breath, locking gazes with the girl before her.  
  
"Why would I...ever...like that...that..."  
  
"Malfoy was strutting around this morning at breakfast saying something like 'She's mine' and that he was going to literally win you over... But he did look a little dazed and out of it." Sango reassured her that Malfoy didn't seem in his right mind until Kagome's breathing calmed down. "I can understand why you dislike the guy... I think nearly everyone not in Slytherin does, really. Me and Miroku came here last year, and I heard some bad things about that kid. But why was he saying things like that today? I nearly choked on my eggs when he came walking by the Ravenclaw table ranting."  
  
"I don't know... First he grabs my face and then my hair. Boy has some serious issues if you ask me..." Kagome sighed and massaged her scalp where he had pulled her hair, cringing. She explained about her two encounters with Malfoy when Sango gave her a blank but disgusted look, elaborating on how greasy and how much of a jerk he is.  
  
"Sounds like he's as determined as Miroku at trying to get a girl..." Sango flushed faintly, resting her chin on her arms. She weakly said the last part of her statement, burying her face in her arms even further.  
  
"Ummm... Why does he do that, anyway?" Kagome leaned closer to the girl, hoping to get her attention. Sango brought her head up slightly, the flush still tinting her cheeks a light rosy color.  
  
"Why? Who knows... The idiot just falls for any girl he sees and asks them if they would like to 'be his female companion' as he put it..." She turned her head so she wasn't facing Kagome, muttering into her arms. "But he gets rejected every time... He's really got some commitment issues..."  
  
"And that's why they...ah...reject him?" Kagome suspected his actions bothered Sango more than it appeared but wasn't going to bring it up. She would admit it to herself when the time came.  
  
"His commitment issues? No, he doesn't even get that far... He wants to commit too much and be with someone so badly that it's like an obsession... And yet... he hasn't asked me once..." Sango mumbled even more, her words barely comprehensible.  
  
"Asked you what, Sango?"  
  
Miroku was walking towards the two casually, earrings glinting from the morning sunlight. Sango jerked her head from her arms, her face bright red and looked horrified.  
  
"Why hello, Kagome. I almost didn't see you over...! Owwiiieee... I didn't even do anything yet, Sango..." Sango didn't seem to hear him and continued to throw small rocks and any other objects at his head, face still burning.  
  
"I'll just... well... leave you two...alone...!" Kagome quickly jogged away from the couple, dodging a few acorns and clumps of dirt. She spotted Inuyasha emerging from the wooden hut and ran up to him, concern etched across her face. "What's going on?"  
  
"Eh? Why would you..." Inuyasha stammered for a response at her sudden appearance but quickly put his tough facade back in place. "T-that's none of your business!!!"  
  
"Oh, not about you!!! What's wrong with Hagrid?" Kagome placed her hands on her hips, her bottom lip stuck slightly out in annoyance.  
  
Inuyasha looked partially crestfallen and partially relieved. She wasn't the least bit worried about him, but she still hadn't invaded his privacy. He turned his head to the side, displaying one of the few emotions that he understood: irritation. "Why would I tell you anything about that stupid kitsune he's keeping in--"  
  
"Kyaaa!!! He has a kitsune??? Is it cute???" Kagome clasped her hands together, ignoring his attitude, eyes sparkling.  
  
Damn it. He let it slip. Now the girl was happy. But was that really so bad after all...? Inuyasha shook his head from side to side, his black hair following his movements and being played with by the slight breeze. All these new thoughts were bugging him... He didn't notice Kagome had left until he heard her excited shriek from the direction he had just come from. She was standing in front of the cabin, talking very happily to Hagrid who stood in his doorway looking slightly proud and bemused. He stepped aside and let the girl in, Harry, Ron, and Hermione following after hearing her shouts of joy. Damn it.  
  
The hut was relatively small compared to the giant that lived in it, but a fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace, warmth washing over the small room. In the center of the cabin was a large wooden table, a large pile of blankets piled in the middle. The blankets stirred and a small nose poked out, the rest of the creature still tightly wrapped in the fabric. The four moved closer, and Hagrid pulled the blankets back slightly, revealing a small fox-like cub, eyes squinted shut as it slept.  
  
"Wherever did you get him, Hagrid?" Hermione looked closer at the cub, watching as its chest rose up and down in its sleep. "Not off of some stranger through a poker game at the pub, I hope..." She looked sharply at Hagrid, who was fidgeting under her gaze.  
  
"Nah, I found him in the Forbidden Forest." Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow. "I did! Little tyke was lying on the ground deep in the woods, clutching the coat of his pa. I found his ma a little bit away, both parents killed from some other creature. He was safe, but hasn't woken up since I found him."  
  
Kagome looked sadly at the kitsune, stroking his fur lightly as he slept on. Poor thing must feel so awful and lonely...  
  
"Ma...ma..." The cub burrowed deeper into the sheets but kept a tiny hand curled around one of Kagome's outstretched fingers.  
  
"Ah..." Kagome gently took her finger away, petting his head as she did so. The bell's faint ringing could be heard faintly across the grounds, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws hurrying to lunch as the sound faded away. The four students walked quietly out of the hut, promising to visit soon during the weekend. Kagome was the last to leave, waving goodbye to the child that slept so soundly on the table.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The rest of the day carried on normally. Nothing out of the ordinary happened at lunch, though Inuyasha still sat by himself at the end of the table despite Kagome's protests. The girl, however, was still too preoccupied with the kitsune cub and didn't physically try to drag Inuyasha back.  
  
After lunch was Herbology, the class seeming to go by at extremely slow pace due to the heat of the greenhouses. Kagome glanced up occasionally towards Hagrid's hut, not paying attention to what she was doing, and accidentally dumped fertilizer on a Hufflepuff boy's head. The boy merely shook out his mane of black hair, straightened his high ponytail, and smirked as Kagome repeatedly apologized and flushed with embarrassment.  
  
After Herbology was History of Magic, the only class taught by a ghost. Kagome tried not to doze off like the rest of the class as Professor Binns drudged through his notes, writing down important dates of bloody battles in the past. The teacher made even these events boring and tedious, barely batting a transparent eyelid at the kids that were steadily sleeping at their desks. At one point a student even knocked over a bottle of ink as his head hit the desk, the thick liquid oozing all over the dusty floor. The ghost merely ignored it and continued as students picked up their feet and belongings off the stone floor.  
  
Dinner was eaten quickly and the Gryffindors went back to their common room, having hours of free time until midnight for their Astronomy lesson. Hermione managed to "convince" Kagome to do all her homework during this time and not to wait for the weekend like some other people. Harry and Ron ignored her and continued playing wizard's chess. The girls were two of the only people working and were seated by the fire, the flames casting patterns of light over their parchment. Harry and Ron were deep in their game of chess, and only Harry's outraged cry and cursing as Ron's knight dragged his queen off the board disrupted the mood. The common room gradually emptied out as darkness surrounded the castle. Finally the Gryffindor fifth years, all yawning and rubbing at their eyes, left the tower and headed up a long series of spiral staircases to their Astronomy lesson.  
  
"...and by using their knowledge on the moon's phases, who can tell me which phase the moon will be in tomorrow night?" The teacher pointed with her wand at the night sky above their heads. They were on the highest tower in all of Hogwarts, the cool night breeze making the students clutch their cloaks tighter to their bodies.  
  
"The New Moon where the moon will not be able to be seen at all in the night sky." Hermione was the only one to know the answer and the only one still awake enough to make a reply. The teacher beamed and began to talk about the moon's ever-changing shape, the Gryffindor students too tired to be listening. Kagome could have sworn she saw Inuyasha stiffen in front of her as the teacher continued to talk on and on, but she thought that it was only the chill or her imagination. Inuyasha's peculiar behavior soon left her mind as she found her eyes drooping more and more. The miniscule dots on her star chart began to merge together and become more and more unfocused. She looked up rubbing her eyes at the faint image of the moon, nearly enveloped completely in darkness.  
  
"New Moon, huh..." She whispered and gave into the fatigue, letting her eyes settle closed, thick lashes fluttering to rest on her cheeks.  
  
-----------------------  
  
A/N: Setting it up for the next chapter...! Which I only partially know what's going on... o_O;;; See, this is coming to the point where I only have a few random scenes planned out in my head. But this whole story was really just a bunch of random scenes in my head, so I guess it isn't anything new ^_^ And as a side note, I've been playing the Harry Potter computer game, and I've gotten to the part where you're trying to stop "Snape" from stealing the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) Stone. I can't get past the part where you have to fly on your broomstick and capture the flying key T_T I have no Quidditch skills and waiting for that little gauge to fill up is driving me mad! And then all the creepy little keys attack you and aaaaaaaah!!! I'm frustrated. Just letting you know. Yessiree Bob.  
  
Next Chapter!!! Ermmm... Shippou actually is conscious ^_^;;; And and... since tomorrow is the New Moon and all... hints at what happens to Inuyasha! I don't know if I'll actually explain it in this chapter or the next... But stay tuned just for the fun of it!!!  
  
And could you guess at the identity of a character introduced in there??? Heehee, it's not that hard really... But he'll be in later chapters as well!!! (How could he not be??) And if you didn't notice who the guy was then I must be driving you insane right now :D Mwahahaaha!!! (Owwwiieee!!! Sunburn burns! It burns so badly *tear*) 


	6. Argh!!! Shippou ahoy!!!

A/N: Kyaaa!!! Sorry this took so long to come out!!! School is eeeevil! I had a science test and a Latin quiz on Friday even though we just came back from break on Wednesday and I had to write an essay on extreme emotions in Romeo and Juliet and I have another Latin quiz on Monday and a science quiz on Monday and an English quiz on Tuesday and a history test on Thursday and a math test sometime next week and aaaaaaah!!! @_@ School is time consuming and the spawn of Satan . But on a happier note... Here's the 6th chapter!!! ^_^;;; The next one will probably be out next weekend or sometime around there =P Enjoy!!!  
  
Inuyasha/Harry Potter don't belong to me!!! If they did I would be rich and I would build a machine to clone myself and my clone could go to school and take all my tests and then I could live my life watching anime and reading manga and I am the run on QUEEEN!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Argh! Shippou ahoy!!! (heehee, pirate theme that has nothing to do with the chapter ^_^)  
  
  
  
"Ah!!!"  
  
Kagome bolted upright in her bed, knocking one of her many feather filled pillows to the floor. She breathed heavily, sucking in air in short ragged breaths, as she let her eyes adjust slowly to the dimly lit room. At the sight of Hermione's bushy hair across from her and the other girls in the dormitory sleeping soundly, Kagome's breathing finally slowed down enough for her to look around the room calmly. She wiped beads of sweat from her brow and picked up the pillow from the floor, falling back into bed and letting her eyes flutter shut.  
  
"Just a dream, huh..." She nestled further into her covers, trying to forget the images that had swept across her mind just moments before. Instead, she tried to focus on thoughts like 'I wonder what time it is?' and 'Why won't that stupid bird shut up?'  
  
A high-pitched and shrill whistling shattered the peaceful quiet of the dormitory. Kagome tried to ignore it and mentally cursed the other girls for being such deep sleepers. It was Saturday and Kagome wasn't going to let some obnoxious bird ruin her only time to sleep in. The bird, though, had other plans. There was silence for a moment and then the flutter of many wings coming from outside of the windows, the heavy curtains blocking her view. Suddenly, at least three new birds joined the symphony, all singing it seemed just for Kagome's benefit.  
  
Kagome finally gave in, throwing off her sheets and stomping towards the window with her fists clenched. She peeked her head through one of the curtains and was blinded by the immense amount of light for a few moments. She rubbed her eyes, cursing the birds and their 'nice' (and other words she used) welcoming of the morning. Well, at least she basically knew what time it was. Kagome hit the large window, not caring if the other girls woke up, and watched with satisfaction as the group of birds flew away chattering angrily. One of these days she was going to have to look up a charm to repel the feathered nuisances...  
  
Kagome sighed, fist still pressed against the hard glass, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep in for her first Saturday of the school year. A faint whistling drifted gently to her ears, the girl first thinking it was another bird out to spite her. But the faint melody sounded too deep and coarse for a bird to be singing. She scanned the grounds below her and finally let her eyes settle on the retreating form of Hagrid, whistling as he returned to his small wooden cabin.  
  
"Eep! The kitsune!" Kagome threw open the curtains, flooding the dark room with light. Hey, if she couldn't sleep, neither could they. A few muffled groans and whines followed Kagome as she hurriedly put on a pair of jeans and a dark green sweater and ran out of the room. She hopped through the empty common room as she struggled to put on her sneakers, the room dark without the fire dancing in the fireplace. Kagome pushed open the portrait, the fat lady gone and most likely wandering into another picture, and jogged down the deserted corridors.  
  
"This school is so different than Tomoeda..." Kagome looked around at the seemingly endless halls with the many moving portraits on the walls, the clanking and rattling of the suits of armors as they turned to watch her run past the only sound of the morning. True, it was great finally being a student in the fabled Hogwarts, but the coziness and being so near to home in her small school back in Japan also had its perks. Her mother and father had gone to Hogwarts years before, and Kagome had decided to follow in their footsteps, always envious of the stories her mother often told her. Most of the students at Tomoeda had been sad to see her leave after four years, but a boy named Hojo seemed near tears and had promised to write to her every day. Kagome had very conveniently forgotten to tell him the new school she was going to attend and said she was ill every time he came to visit her over summer. She hadn't received one letter from him yet...  
  
"Kyaa! I haven't written to Mama since I got here!!!" Kagome quickly turned around and began running the way she had come. She dashed back into Gryffindor Tower, threw open the door to the girls' dormitory, ignored the angry curses directed at her, grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen, and ran out. She scribbled a messy letter saying everything was fine, leaving out the adventures with the centipede and Shikon no Tama so as not to make her mother worry. She also wrote at the very bottom that she had met Harry Potter and his friends and that Souta better not ask for his autograph again. Kagome climbed a set of spiral stairs until she reached a thick wooden and rotting door, pushing it open with a loud creak, and thanked the school for supplying owls for students. She tiptoed around all the droppings on the stone floor of the tower until she reached a large brown owl, snapping his beak at her as she tied the letter to his scaly leg. The owl flew off arrogantly, still snapping his beak in disapproval at being given an assignment so early.  
  
Kagome watched the owl fly away, wishing she could fly with it back home, even if just for a moment or a brief glance of her family. The annoyed hooting of the owls in the tower tore her away from her thoughts, and she quickly walked out of the tower, avoiding the mess at the level of her feet. Kagome ran through the halls again towards the huge oaken doors that led to the grounds, her loud steps against the stone floor filling the empty corridors. She resisted the urge to throw open the doors to Great Hall and answer to her pleading stomach as the aroma of eggs, pancakes, bacon, biscuits, etc. drafted by. The girl mentally chided herself and continued to ignore the rumblings in her stomach, finally reaching the double doors that were the gateway to the school and the world around her.  
  
Kagome pushed against the thick wood, suddenly feeling insignificant and small at the size of the doors that dwarfed her. She heard the door creak slowly shut behind her as she made her way down the many steps leading to the grounds. She shivered slightly from the chill morning air and rubbed at her pine green sweater as a stray breeze caught and played with her raven black hair. The dew wet her socks and sneakers while traveling to the small hut directly before her. Kagome knocked lightly on the wooden door, feeling increasingly foolish. The door opened slightly, and Hagrid welcomed her warmly, closing the door after her as she stepped inside the cabin. The warmth of the small fire washed over her, making her more feel more relaxed and comfortable after the winds outside. She momentarily forgot the purpose of her journey, and she gave a small yelp as a pitiful whimpering reached her ears from behind her.  
  
"Oh! Is the kitsune okay...?" Kagome walked over to the small bundle still lying on the large table, petting its head lightly as it tossed and turned in its fitful sleep.  
  
"Jus' hungry, I reckon... But he won't wake up for anything I cook for 'im..." Hagrid motioned at the plates strewn across the table, accidentally knocking one of the dishes from its perch. Kagome watched in silence as the plate shattered from the impact, but what she guessed as biscuits landed heavily on the floor, creating a small dent in the wooden panels. Well, no wonder...  
  
"Ummm... Maybe he just needs something... with ummm... a stronger smell to wake him up... Like some food from the Great Hall..." She gave the kitsune a final stroke and walked towards the door, waving to Hagrid who was picking up the broken plate. "I'll be back in a second, and I'll bring some food back for us, too!"  
  
Kagome shut the door and ran back up to the castle, breathing becoming heavy from all the exertion. The stairs seemed endless and she pushed open the front doors thankfully, her eyes adjusting from the brightness of the outside world to the dimness of the torch lit castle. She nearly ran to Great Hall, unable to ignore her stomach's protest any longer. The room was practically empty, only a few other early risers eating at this hour.  
  
Kagome hurried over to the Gryffindor table, almost sitting down and gorging, but drew her wand and muttered a few rushed words. A thin and long piece of cloth flew from her wand, unfolding on the table and spreading out over the bacon. Kagome threw all of the bacon on the plate into the cloth along with a plate full of biscuits, a few pastries, some waffles, some pancakes, and a little bit of this and that. She waved her wand again, the cloth folding over and tying around its bounty, bulging from the new items. It floated near her wand's tip, and she grabbed a pitcher of orange juice in her free hand and left the Great Hall with a few curious glances directed her way.  
  
Kagome quickly walked out of the castle and down the steps, carefully keeping the floating bundle hovering before her with her wand. The journey back to Hagrid's hut was slow with the food, but she was able to catch her breath again from running around all morning. She nudged open the door with her left shoulder, her hands full.  
  
"I've got the food! Maybe this will get that kitsune up! You do like--" Kagome turned around and nearly dropped her wand and the pitcher, but kept her composure and instead let her eyebrows rise to nearly her hairline. Inuyasha was apparently in the middle of a conversation with Hagrid when she walked in, and he looked at her with a very annoyed expression on his face. Hagrid, however, beamed at the girl standing dumbfounded in his doorway and took the bundle from its spot in the air, placing it on the table. He opened the package very carefully for someone with such large hands, and clapped in joy as its contents tumbled out onto the table.  
  
"What the hell is all of this for?" Inuyasha still wore his annoyed expression as he looked at Kagome, wondering why the girl had a sudden urge to bring so much food to a lonely little shack so early on a Saturday morning. Hagrid was humming to himself as he took out a pile of plates from a small cupboard, while Kagome sighed and explained.  
  
"We were hoping that the kitsune would wake up if we brought some warm food. I brought some extra for me and Hagrid, but there's plenty, so help yourself! I'm starving!"  
  
Kagome pushed Inuyasha down into one of the large chairs around the table, helping Hagrid carry the plates and glasses. She sat down next to Inuyasha and smiled at him as she offered him a plate. He took it hesitantly as Hagrid sat across from them in a much larger chair. They all took some of the food onto their plates, the mountain of goods diminishing quickly. Kagome saved most of the bacon and some biscuits for the kitsune sleeping to her right, slapping Inuyasha's hand away as he tried to grab at the plate for the bacon.  
  
"This isn't for you! It's for-- Kyaaaaaaa!!!!" Kagome glared briefly at Inuyasha and looked down at her plate, fork poised and ready. Except, there was no food for her to eat. Only a large cream colored ball of fluff remained on her plate, bobbing up and down as it ate the remnants of her food. "Wha-wha--" Kagome dropped her fork, clattering noisily as it dropped to the floor.  
  
A little head turned to look at the girl who was making so much noise behind him. He licked his small fingers and flopped down on the girl's plate, his cream colored tail becoming sticky in the syrup left on the dish. The kitsune stared innocently up at the girl with large blue eyes, still sucking on the tips of his dainty fingers.  
  
"He...he..." Kagome stuttered and pointed at the little creature sitting on her plate, the only remains of her breakfast being licked off his fingertips. Inuyasha let his mouth drop open, and Hagrid looked overjoyed the kitsune was finally up. Kagome continued pointing at the culprit who was sitting before her, his tail wagging happily in a lake full of syrup. "He's so cuuuuuuuuuute!!!!"  
  
Kagome grabbed the kitsune and hugged him tightly, nuzzling her face against the small cub's rough orange hair. Inuyasha let his mouth drop further, eye twitching as he watched her press the small boy against her. Hagrid was clapping and laughing in the background, not even paying attention to the activity across from him. Inuyasha grabbed the kitsune's tail protruding from Kagome's tight embrace and held him upside down in front of him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing???" Inuyasha shook the boy in his hands roughly, ignoring Kagome's squeals of protest.  
  
"None of your business, stupid! Put me down!!!" The kitsune tried to shake out of Inuyasha's grasp, but gave up and continued to hang by his tail.  
  
"Kyaaaaa!!!! It talks!!! Did you hear that, Inuyasha??? It can talk!!! It's so cuuuuute!!!" Kagome giggled happily before she caught the disgusted glance Inuyasha was giving her, huffed angrily, and started whining at him to put the 'adorable little guy' down. The 'adorable little guy' used this distraction to his advantage and sank his teeth down into Inuyasha's nose, jumping from his hands and into Kagome's outstretched arms.  
  
"How do ya like that, dog boy? No one messes with Shippou and gets away with it!!!" The kitsune stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha and snuggled deeper into Kagome's protective embrace. Inuyasha cursed fluently (Kagome covering Shippou's 'virgin ears') and the girl began to lecture Inuyasha on his behavior and language. Hagrid however interrupted the bickering teenagers, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Ah, this is one o' the happiest momen' o' my life! Best get Fang back inside now they yer up... Wouldn' let him in while you were sleepin'! But I guess you gotta stay here with me since..." Hagrid broke off, leaving the room with an uncomfortable silence. Shippou snuggled deeper into Kagome, shutting his eyes and warding off the horrible memories of seeing his parents killed.  
  
Kagome clutched him more tightly and timidly looked at Hagrid, who was looking like he was on the verge of tears again. "Ummm... If you don't mind... Do you think I could take Shippou-chan around today?" She looked at the quivering child in her arms, mouthing to Hagrid 'Just until he feels better'.  
  
"I s'pose..." Hagrid winked at her and rubbed the kitsune fondly on the head. "Ya hear that, boy? Yer going with Miss Kagome today and all her friends!" He looked up at the aforementioned girl. "Hey, where are Harry and Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Probably still sleeping away in their beds... I woke up early because... Well, I couldn't get back to sleep!" Kagome laughed nervously and clumsily got out of her chair. Inuyasha looked at her curiously, still rubbing at his sore nose. Shippou stared up at her from his cozy spot in her arms, fingers entwined in her dark green sweater. Hagrid nodded, not noticing her strange behavior, and held open the door as she walked out, waving. Inuyasha sat there for a moment but quickly followed, slamming the door shut as he walked into the cold air.  
  
"OI!!!" He ran up to the girl and the kitsune, the former surprised at his appearance and the latter utterly disgusted. They began walking back towards the castle, Shippou sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha from between Kagome's arms. Inuyasha tried to ignore him, thinking Kagome wouldn't believe slamming the kitsune into a tree would be very heroic or handsome. He turned his attention to the girl next to him, trying not to think about how a blunt object would like great on that damn boy's head. "Why were you acting so funny? Why'd you wake up so early?"  
  
"Why were you in Hagrid's hut so early on a Saturday morning? Life's full of mysteries, isn't it?" Kagome turned her gaze to the boy beside her, but Inuyasha didn't seem pleased with her answer.  
  
"Hey, I asked you first!!! Answer my question!!!"  
  
Kagome stopped walking and her smoky blue eyes became large and round. "Do you really want to know?" Inuyasha nodded dumbly. "Well, I'll tell you if you answer my question. Easy as that." Kagome closed her eyes and began walking again, Inuyasha staring dumbly at her back.  
  
"O-oi!!! Wait up!!!" He ran up to her once more, Kagome glancing behind her as he caught up. A silence settled over the three, with the exception of Shippou mouthing names like 'stupid' and 'idiot' at Inuyasha. Kagome shivered slightly as the wind picked up and her hair whipped her face. She tried to rub her arms as best as she could while still holding the kitsune when she felt something heavy and warm go over her head.  
  
"Hn?" Kagome poked her head through a hole in the fabric, Shippou's face soon joining hers as he gasped for breath as it draped over folded her arms.  
  
"It's my favorite sweater. It'll keep you and that stupid kid warm." Inuyasha looked to the side, a pink tinting his cheeks. Kagome let her arms slip through the large sleeves and pulled Shippou from the neck hole. She held him tightly in her arms as she looked over the red fabric, smiling warmly at Inuyasha as they walked up the stone steps to Hogwarts.  
  
"Thanks..." Kagome continued smiling as she pushed open the large door and entered the castle, Inuyasha shuffling behind.  
  
Shippou, however, wasn't the least bit thankful at Inuyasha's apparently blatant attempt to suffocate him. "Idiot..."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha met Harry, Ron, and Hermione about to go into the Great Hall, the two boys being dragged there by an extremely perky Hermione. It seems she even had a schedule for the weekend, though later than the one during the weekdays. They were one their way to breakfast but stopped at the sight of Shippou in Kagome's arms. She retold the entire story, Shippou dozing quietly in her arms, while she and Hermione continued to squeal on how adorable he was. The three boys stared blankly at the girls, and Inuyasha rubbed his nearly bear arms trying to get some warmth in the dank castle. His thin white cotton shirt could only protect him from so much.  
  
"Not to be rude, Kagome, but I think that sweater is a little big for you..." Hermione stopped playing with the sleeping kitsune's toes and looked skeptically at Kagome's wardrobe.  
  
"Eh? Oh! This isn't mine." Kagome waved her hand aimlessly, as if hoping that would be enough of an answer for the other girl. Inuyasha's cheeks flushed again and he found the suit of armor behind him very intriguing.  
  
"Really? Whose is it?" Hermione questioned further and played with the loose red sleeve.  
  
"It's not Malfoy's is it?" Ron stuck his tongue out at the thought but laughed at Kagome's disgusted expression. She shook her head quickly, making Shippou snap his eyes open at her sudden movements.  
  
"Then whose is it?" Harry was now very curious. He had a feeling he knew who the sweater belonged to but wanted to make sure. He glanced at Inuyasha behind him, still wearing his thin long-sleeved shirt.  
  
"It's that idiot's sweater!!! He tried to kill me with it... now lemme go to sleep..." Shippou rolled over in Kagome's arms after pointing at Inuyasha, nuzzling against the red fabric at Kagome's chest. Inuyasha's face soon matched the shade of the sweater as the group looked at him, very surprised.  
  
"Keh!!! She was cold!!! That's it!!!" He stomped away, the sound of his feet against the floor resounding in the corridors.  
  
"Well, he has some anger issues..." Ron scratched his head lightly, laughing slightly at the angry cursing echoing down the hallways. "Sweater looks dashing on you, really Kagome, but if you don't mind I'd like some food..."  
  
Kagome nodded and mumbled something about Shippou eating all of her breakfast. They entered the Great Hall and soon forgot Inuyasha's oddly tense attitude.  
  
---------------------  
  
Kagome didn't see Inuyasha for the rest of the day. She wanted to give him his sweater back and apologize for embarrassing him, but he was no where to be found. She left breakfast early and headed for Gryffindor Tower, expecting to see him fuming in one of the overly stuffed chairs by the fire. After she climbed out of the portrait hole she wandered around the castle, still clutching Shippou tightly. She ran into Miroku sometime around lunch on her way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Ah! Kagome! How nice to see you again! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Actually, I was going to go to lunch. Miroku, have you seen Inuyasha? And...ummm... why are you couched down like that?"  
  
Miroku was hiding behind a stone column, tenderly prodding at his red cheek. "No, I haven't seen Inuyasha..." He winked at her. She looked at him strangely. "And what do you mean? Can't a man sit however he pleases and wherever he wants?"  
  
"Miiiiiiroooookuuuuuuuuuuu~!!!" Sango's voice echoed down the emptying hall, dangerous and sounding preeetty angry.  
  
"Miroku... What did you do? She's coming this way you know..." Kagome stared at him, an 'Oh gods not again' expression on her face. Shippou shifted restlessly in her arms.  
  
"Ah! Kagome! Don't let her know I'm here!" For the first time Kagome actually saw Miroku scared. He was waving his hands frantically and sweat was rolling down his face.  
  
"Well, I would help you if I knew what happened..." Kagome continued to stare straight ahead, Sango's booming voice getting closer.  
  
"Alright, alright! I...errr... misinterpreted how she was sitting at breakfast and... well... apparently Sango doesn't like to be touched in that manner..." Miroku again prodded at his sore cheek. "She slapped me and I ran fearing for my life. Now you won't let her know I'm here will you?"  
  
"Ah! Sango!" Kagome kicked Miroku hard in the shins so he stumbled further into the shadows, one, to hide him from the homicidal Sango rounding the corner, and two, to hurt him for his stupidity and hormones. Miroku grumbled in pain as Kagome quickly ran to meet her friend, excitedly showing the drowsy and confused Shippou to Sango.  
  
"He's so cute, Kagome!!!" Sango's mood seemed to have lightened considerably since the appearance of the kitsune, but she stopped from stroking his tail and locked gazes with Kagome. "You haven't seen Miroku, have you?" There was an unnerving glint in her eyes but a faint blush painted on her cheeks as she mentioned his name.  
  
"Umm... no! Why do you ask?" Kagome nervously shook her head to tear her gaze from the other girl.  
  
"Oh... errr... no reason..." Sango looked down, coughing slightly into her hand and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face that had fallen out of her loose ponytail.  
  
"Umm... Ah! Have you seen Inuyasha? I have something to give back to him!" Kagome settled Shippou back into her arms, adjusting the overly large red sweatshirt as he tried to get comfortable. The two girls walked off into the Great Hall, talking about the trouble with boys. Miroku groaned in pain as the left, wondering how a kick from such a small girl in sneakers could hurt so much.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kagome finally gave up on her search for Inuyasha when night fell. She was strangely tired but still had some homework to finish up that she didn't want to put off until tomorrow. Hermione was proud of her but had finished all of her homework the night before and took Shippou with her into the girls' dormitory so he wouldn't disturb Kagome. Ron just yawned, said a barely audible goodnight, and went to the boys' dormitory as the Gryffindor common room gradually emptied out. Harry said good night and eyed the red sweater Kagome was wearing suspiciously before following after Ron.  
  
Kagome worked diligently as the fire in the fireplace eventually dwindled down to ashes, writing an essay on how the bloody battle of 1752 between the wizards and the goblins affected everyday magical life. Her eyes finally drooped as the fire gave off its last glow in the now pitch black common room. Kagome's head settled in her arms and sleep overcame her.  
  
---------------------  
  
When Kagome woke the dark of the common room was the only thing to fill her senses. Kagome lifted her head from her arms slightly and saw a pair of golden orbs staring back at her. Her breath caught in her throat and she stumbled backwards, frantically rubbing at her eyes and thinking she was still dreaming. She held her arms in front of her face in an attempt to protect herself and cautiously opened one eye, expecting to be torn to shreds like she always was at this point in her dream. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness around her, she saw no one else in the common room, the only movement from the curtains blowing in the wind.  
  
Kagome shakily walked over to the open window and shut it, leaning against the windowsill. The moonless sky provided barely any light, the only illumination the dimly shining stars in the night sky. She drew the curtains and walked towards the girls' bedroom, muttering to herself.  
  
"New Moon, huh..."  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: Does that count as a cliffhanger? Oh well, you'll find out more later! I think... But I didn't like the ending to this one as much anyways... My sister wants the computer and I have to write this quickly! Which means I'll write even more!!! Yaaay!!! I also had to help wash the car in the middle of this chapter (I was the 'Hose Wench' ^_^). Oh, and someone guessed Naraku as the guy briefly mentioned in the last chapter! I should probably stick the main baddie in this story somewhere, shouldn't I? But that wasn't him! Good guess though, I wouldn't have thought of that ^_^;;; And I like the very enthusiastic and supportive reviews!!! They make me feel so special and loved!!!  
  
Next Chapter!!! Actually, I have no idea what's gonna happen... But I do have a week to think about it I suppose.. o_o;;; Just look forward to...ummm... whatever it is! It'll have people in it ^_^;;; Oh, and I might just jump directly to Halloween after the next chapter... Writing about September and most of October would just draw the story out and make it boring -_-;;;  
  
And I told you I would have some flirting in between for those of you who picked up on Harry's feelings!!! If I just had a steady IY/K romance with no other conflicts then it would get tedious after awhile... =P But don't worry, I am a steadfast IY/K fan ^_^ Notice all the lovely moments in there? And if you're wondering, Kikyou plays no part in this story!!! Yay!!! Oooo, I hate her T_T See you later!!! 


	7. Whaddya mean 'torture the new kid'???

A/N: Eep!!! Sorry sorry sorry!!! .;;; I really meant to write this sooner but... I am lazy!!! ^_^;;; So very lazy... And I'll try to write a new chapter on Saturday, because it's the last day I'll be able to post for about a week. Gasp! I have to go on a school trip to northern Georgia starting Sunday to go whitewater rafting, "bond" with my fellow classmates, travel on an 8 hour bus ride, and introduce nature to one of the clumsiest girls alive. I'll be surprised if I get back Wednesday without any serious injuries o_O;;; Anyway, the next chapter awaits! On with the show!  
  
Inuyasha/Harry Potter don't belong to me!!! But my sister's friend did burn an anime CD for us so I write with happy Japanese singing in the background and lots of love!!!  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Whaddya mean 'torture the new kid'???  
  
  
  
Kagome groggily opened her eyes, shutting them again as sunlight bathed her face. She was vaguely aware of something warm breathing on her neck, but ignored it and pulled the blankets closer to her chin. She also clutched Shippou tighter to her underneath the sheets, judging by the gentle falling and rising of his chest that he was still asleep. Kagome turned onto her other side, taking the kitsune with her and becoming tangled in the blankets. Her neck was now strangely cold, her face instead filled with a sudden warmth. She peeked one eye open slightly, and it immediately fluttered shut. She was gently dozing off when realization hit her with what seemed like a sledgehammer. Kagome's eyes snapped open, and she screamed.  
  
Harry jerked his head from its comfy niche in his arms, startled by the high pitched cry directed into his ears. He pushed his black rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose, and was able to catch a glimpse of Kagome stumbling away from him to the point where she fell ungracefully from the bed in a tangle of sheets. A loud and dull 'thud' signaled the arrival of the girl's body hitting the wooden floor. Harry clambered onto the bed from his position of sitting on the floor, scrambling over the ends of the blankets to Kagome's feet still resting on the opposite edge of the mattress. He pushed a few stray black bangs from his forehead, peering down at the girl on the floor below him.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome." The edges of Harry's mouth turned upwards into a grin while he settled his head in his hands. He was trying his best not to collapse laughing, and Kagome knew it. Her pajama top was cutting into her neck, her feet dangling above her next to Harry's head, her hair a complete mess and covering her face in a blanket of tangles, and Shippou was still tangled in the sheets next to her and massaging a bump on his head.  
  
"Good morning my..." Kagome grumbled the last of her response, aware that Shippou's tiny feet were dangerously close to her head as he tried to untangle himself in vain. She straightened her pajamas and reached up to pat Shippou's head to stop his flailing limbs. She also noted that the only sounds in the room were Harry's badly suppressed chuckles and Shippou's whimpering. "Where is everybody?"  
  
"Well, I would hope not sleeping like certain people. It is nearly noon after all..." Harry watched with amusement as Kagome's eyes bulged. She pushed her raven hair back from her face, pointing at Harry and trying to hold a fierce scowl. Shippou, however, decided to try to untangle himself again, and a misplaced kick landed against Kagome's head. Her angry scowl immediately became a grimace of pain.  
  
"Iteee... Why did you let me sleep so late? This isn't some weird game you do with new people is it...?" Kagome tenderly massaged her head, giving Shippou's small foot a tiny pinch. Harry reached down and grabbed the girl's accusing hand, pulling her clumsily onto the bed.  
  
"Nah, if we did play any 'weird games' with the new kids, they wouldn't be as wimpy as that." Harry winked behind his glasses, emerald eyes twinkling mischievously behind the glass. "But really," he continued as Kagome tried her best to give a scowl while Shippou whined impatiently from the floor. "Inuyasha actually told us to let you sleep in. Mind you, he told us really early in the morning so I'm surprised anyone remembered."  
  
Kagome stared at Harry suspiciously from under her tangled mane. "So... Inuyasha thought of the wimpy plan for new kids even though he's new, too?"  
  
Harry shook his head, scratching a place behind his left ear and flopped down onto Kagome's pillow. "Nope, I think even Inuyasha would have thought of something better than letting you sleep late. He said you had a rough night and to let you get some extra rest, though I cleaned it up a little from what I could get out of his rambling. What happened, anyway?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I just fell asleep doing an essay and then thought I saw something. Probably just a dream, though..." Kagome sat up at the end of her bed, swinging her legs over the edge of the mattress. How had Inuyasha known about that? She hadn't seen anyone else in the room except that...thing. Oh well, she'd ask him at breakfast. Well, lunch really.  
  
"Oh, and Harry?" Harry lifted his head up from her downy pillow. "What are you doing in the girls' room anyway?!" Kagome dived across the bed, grabbing the pillow from beneath his head. Harry jumped off the bed and ran towards the door, barely missing the pillow as it hit the closed door after him. Kagome retrieved the pillow and finally released Shippou from his blanket prison, opening her trunk at the end of her bed to get changed.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kagome walked into the Gryffindor common room wearing a navy blue sweater, a pale blue short skirt, and a dark set of tights clung to her long legs. She had Shippou clutched to her chest, the kitsune playing with a strand of her now smooth and tangle free hair. Kagome let him fiddle with the lock of hair as a way of apology for nearly suffocating and killing him just moments before. Harry sat in one of the overly stuffed armchairs by the fire, jumping up when Kagome shut the door behind her with her wand.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Kagome asked again, seeing that the Gryffindor common room, much less the entire Gryffindor tower, was empty except for herself, Harry, and Shippou.  
  
"At lunch, I suppose. Ron and Hermione wanted to wait until you got up, but I told them to go ahead. I don't know where Inuyasha went, though... Eh?" Harry stopped when Kagome ran back into the girls' dormitory, the door slamming shut behind her. He got one last look at Shippou's frightened face as the door came to a close when it immediately opened again with a 'bang'. Kagome stood in the doorway, wand held in her right hand, a large red sweater draped over the other, along with a rather ruffled kitsune.  
  
"I almost forgot! To think, I spent most of yesterday looking for the idiot and I almost forgot!" Kagome proudly brandished the crumpled sweater to Harry after shoving her wand quickly into her sleeve.  
  
"Almost forgot? What? Who?" Harry trotted after Kagome as she stomped towards the portrait hole, still carrying the sweater in her right hand in triumph. The painting of the fat lady swung outwards, and the two jumped down onto the stone floor, Kagome walking quickly and importantly in the direction of the Great Hall.  
  
"I almost forgot this!" She continued her brisk pace after shoving the sweater in Harry's face, completely unaware of the blank look she was receiving from the boy.  
  
"Almost forgot what???" Harry jogged behind her and pushed the red fabric from in front of his nose. Kagome suddenly stopped walking, causing Harry to stumble to avoid hitting her. She spun around and pointed at the sweater again, Shippou being violently moved along with her arm.  
  
"This! Inuyasha's sweater! He let me borrow it and he never took it back!" She spun around again on the balls of her feet, resuming her course. "Now where is that idiot... He better be in the Great Hall..."  
  
Harry stood motionless for a few moments, as if the words were like cement gluing him to the floor, but ran to catch up with the girl when he saw her hair bouncing down towards the end of the corridor. He could hear Shippou's moans of displeasure at Kagome's fast and endless pace echoing through the hall.  
  
"Gaaaaaah, Kaaaagoooomeeeee--"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Kagome slammed the doors of the Great Hall open, nearly smashing a couple as they were trying to leave after finishing their lunch. She apologized hurriedly to the two, both sitting on the stone floor and panting for breath at the sudden shock. A wave of laughter passed through the Great Hall, Kagome blushing and hiding her face as she walked as quickly and calmly as possible to the Gryffindor table. Harry walked after her, waving nervously to the heads turned in their direction.  
  
"Nice to see you so lively after that long sleep, Kagome!" Ron greeted her with a fancy twirl of his fork as she sat down, face still flushed a deep red.  
  
"Oh, shut up..." Kagome irritably grabbed a golden plate, annoyed at how pink her face looked in the reflection of her dish. She piled mounds of food on top of the reflection, burying the embarrassed image of herself as Harry sat down heavily next to her. She placed Shippou on the tablecloth, Hermione giving him a small and empty plate of his own. The kitsune happily took it, imitating Kagome and putting piles of food on the dish. All of them emptied their plates, mindlessly chattering as they filled up their stomachs, Shippou even adding to the conversation with happy chirps and purrs. The girls would then squeal with delight, and the boys would quickly change the topic. Kagome had completely forgotten about Inuyasha's sweater until Shippou 'accidentally' tried to pour a pitcher of milk on it.  
  
"Kyaa!!! Shippou! Don't give him a reason to kill you or me!!!" Kagome snatched the sweater away from the pitcher's torrent of milk, the liquid spilling onto the tablecloth instead. Hermione casually drew out her wand, tapped the tablecloth, and the spreading stain magically vanished.  
  
"Kagome, isn't that Inuyasha's sweater?" Hermione looked at the sweater in question, inspecting one of the red sleeves, and giving the other girl a piercing stare. Kagome gently tugged the sweater back, giving a nervous smile under her friend's gaze.  
  
"I know, I know! I have to give it back to him... Now where is he...?" Kagome leaned back from her seat on the long bench, craning her neck to the side trying to catch a glimpse of the black-haired boy. The end of the table was empty. No annoyed Inuyasha to be found, there or in the rest of Great Hall. Kagome sighed, leaning back in towards the Gryffindor table, muttering about how she would have to spend her Sunday looking for the idiot again.  
  
A few Ravenclaws had finished lunch and were on their way out of the Great Hall, pushing the doors out as they left. Kagome thought she caught a glimpse of long black hair on the other side of the doors, but they closed too quickly for her to be sure as to whom the tresses belonged to. She grabbed the sweater, promised her three friends she'd meet up with them later, asked Hermione to watch Shippou, and hurried out of the Great Hall.  
  
Kagome nudged the doors open slowly, not wanting to hit anyone again without warning. She stepped into the hall, the twin oaken doors shutting dully behind her. The corridor was empty.  
  
"Gaah, that idiot!" Kagome wandered down a few empty corridors before coming back to where she started with no luck of spotting the boy. She watched a few rays of sunlight drift into the castle lazily through the high windows, feeling a longing for just walking through the lush grass and being under the sun's gaze. Kagome pushed open the doors, welcoming the sunlight as it flooded the dimly lit halls. She skipped down the steps, the quest for Inuyasha being nestled further and further back in her mind.  
  
Kagome walked through the grounds aimlessly, liking the feeling of just having her own company once in awhile. She clutched the sweater closer to her as she passed through some scattered trees, a strange sense of foreboding and dread settling over her. Kagome looked behind her, expecting to be ambushed any second by some unknown force and unconsciously fiddled with the jewel around her neck. She turned her attention to the scenery before her, immediately forgetting the anxiety and nervousness she had felt moments before.  
  
Standing, towering, in front of Kagome was a large and ancient tree, the sunlight filtering through the thick branches in odd yet strangely comforting patterns on the grass floor. It stuck out among the other trees in the area, looking out of place compared to the now dwarf like trees around it. Kagome hadn't noticed anything special about the tree from afar, it seeming to blend in to its surroundings perfectly in the distance. This thought struck the girl as odd, the tree before her clearly superior and more elegant than the others. Kagome walked slowly up to the tree, savoring the sound of its leaves rustling in the light breeze, the rough feel of its bark against her delicate hand, the wave of nostalgia as she rested her forehead against the immense trunk.  
  
She closed her eyes in utter contentment, in a complete sense of relaxation. This had to be a magical tree, having this feeling over her. Her thoughts were jostled when she felt strong hands grip her arms and roughly push her back against the tree's trunk. Kagome's eyes snapped open, and she tried desperately to struggle free from her captor's grasp, but to no avail.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome? I said that I would win you."  
  
That cold, drawling voice called out from behind the tree, coming closer as the speaker circled the trunk until he was facing Kagome with an arrogant smirk across his face. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're--" Kagome kept her face directed at Malfoy, seeing out of the corner of her eyes that Crabbe and Goyle, his two cronies, were keeping her pinned to the tree. Malfoy casually walked closer to the trunk and his prize, leaning forward and lifting Kagome's chin up with his forefinger.  
  
"You didn't believe me did you? I said I would win and I--" Malfoy had made a dreadful mistake. Expecting Kagome to cower and cry pitifully like any other girl, he had come too close. Kagome lashed out with her legs, kicking him in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him. Malfoy stumbled back, clutching his torso, and his two cronies pushed the girl harder into the tree. She bit her lip to keep from yelling out in pain, not wanting Malfoy to derive any bit of pleasure from his 'victory'.  
  
Malfoy was stumbling back onto his feet, both of his arms wrapped around his stomach. He grimaced but had a lopsided smile painted on his face. Suddenly, a small dark object came hurtling from the dense branches of the tree, bouncing off of Malfoy's forehead sharply. The boy took a few steps back, rubbing his head tenderly while searching the thick foliage above for any signs of the attacker. Kagome was still pinned to the trunk, but felt Crabbe and Goyle's grips loosen considerably as another object flew towards Malfoy, striking him in the eye this time. Malfoy winced, clamping his hand over his injured eye, now looking frantically at the treetop.  
  
The next set of attacks was aimed at Kagome's captors, both only dimly aware that small acorns were bouncing off their thick skulls. Only when one particularly pointed acorn struck Crabbe's knuckle, the boy whining from the stinging that ensued, did Malfoy and his gang retreat, looking back desperately and screaming curses at the tree. Kagome slid slowly down the length of the trunk, settling on a large root heavily as a makeshift seat. She watched as the three boys ran as quickly as possible back to the castle, dodging trees and plowing down anything in their path.  
  
A series of rustling from the leaves above caused Kagome to look at the branches towering over her. What if this person had just saved her so they could attack her themselves? Or what if even, they weren't human at all? Her mind was filled with thoughts about what an idiot she was and that she hoped they would put her in her favorite blue dress for her funeral. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's sweater from the ground beneath her feet, having dropped it in the struggle, pressing the red fabric firmly against her frightened face.  
  
The leaves stopped rustling except for the light breeze passing through, the only other sound of someone (or something) dropping to their feet from the height of the branches. Kagome slightly pulled the sweater away, nearly dropping it at the sight before her. Inuyasha was standing in the midst of the tree's patterns of shadows, arms crossed in annoyance, hair floating down to drape over his broad shoulders.  
  
"Wh-wh-wh--" Kagome was unable to stop her stuttering, sliding further down the trunk of the great tree and deeper into the maze of outstretched roots.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He had thought she was above being some babbling git. The boy picked up an acorn from the lush grass, tossing the weapon lightly in his right hand. He threw it at the trunk of the tree, barely a foot away from contacting Kagome's head. The seemingly harmless acorn bounced off the trunk, rolling and then stopping against the girl's foot. Kagome blinked a few times and seemed to regain her ability to talk, and her temper.  
  
"Where the heck have you been????" She grabbed the offensive acorn at her feet, mustering up all of her strength to throw it against Inuyasha's head, pleased at the sound it made as it struck his skull.  
  
"What are you doing, bitch??? What do you MEAN 'Where the hell have you been'???" Inuyasha massaged at his sore head, black hair standing on end from the harsh rubbing. Ok, maybe she wasn't some babbling git after all.  
  
Kagome pushed herself off of the tree, jumping over the raised roots, to come standing directly in front of the irate boy, anger ebbing away. "Really, is that anyway to talk to a girl?"  
  
"Is that anyway to act to a man who just saved your ass???" Inuyasha continued rubbing his head, fire dancing in his eyes. Kagome took no note of it and instead shoved the red sweater into Inuyasha's chest. He caught it and looked at her suspiciously. "What is this?"  
  
"That, Inuyasha, is the sweater you let me borrow yesterday. I spent all day looking for you and then planned to today just to find you sitting by yourself in a tree of all things. Really..." Kagome ticked off all her troubles on her fingers, brushing away a wisp of hair from her face. She jerked her head up, a smile etched across her features, beaming at Inuyasha. "But thank goodness you were in that tree. Thank you."  
  
Inuyasha blushed in return, suddenly aware at how close the girl was. He turned his face aside, hoping he could escape her gaze and hide his embarrassment, not expecting her to scream at his actions.  
  
"Kyaaaaaaa!!!!" Kagome held one hand over her mouth, the other pointing right in front of her, quivering and shaking. Inuyasha turned completely around, prepared to face off against Malfoy again or...anything for that matter. The area in front of him was empty, and Inuyasha relaxed, confused yet slightly relieved. Kagome however did not share his feelings and gave small squeals of fright, still pointing ahead.  
  
"What??? What the he--"  
  
"I didn't hit you that hard, did I??? Eeep! I'm sorry!!!" Kagome buried her face in her hands, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. Inuyasha turned back around, surprised to see the girl before him crying into her hands.  
  
"Wha--what??? Don't cry!!! I said stop it!!!" Inuyasha frantically began pacing around her, but Kagome cried even louder at his ever so polite request. He roughly grabbed her shoulders, Kagome's head snapping up, a path of tears evident on her cheeks. She sniffed, wiping a few droplets from the ends of her long eyelashes, pointing again in Inuyasha's direction.  
  
"(Sniff) But...but... I didn't...(sniff)...think I h-hit (sniff)... you that hard..." Inuyasha was still baffled, his confusion evident on his face. He let go of her shoulders, the girl hiccuping slightly and rubbing at her glistening cheeks. The wheels in Inuyasha's head slowly began to turn, finally understanding (well, kinda) what the girl was so upset about.  
  
"What? The acorn you threw? That damn thing didn't even--" He ran his hand back over the place where Kagome's acorn had struck beneath his bangs, the area stinging under his touch. He pulled back his hand to find a thick red liquid dribbling down his forefinger, pooling in the palm of his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry...! Really--" Kagome inched closer to Inuyasha, eyes shining from her tears, hand hovering in front of his face while trying to decide whether to wipe the blood away or not. Inuyasha grabbed her hand with his own (A/N: Not the bloody one ^_^;;;), pulling it away.  
  
"Eh? Forget it. You just reopened a cut, that's all..." Kagome looked closely at his bangs, seeing a faint red line beneath the hair. Her gaze wandered down to his hand holding her own, taking a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Inuyasha!!! You have cuts all over your hand!!!" Red scratches and lines of scabs decorated both of Inuyasha's hands, Kagome's fair hand clashing against his own. The rest of Inuyasha's skin was buried beneath a large sweatshirt and a pair of baggy jeans, but by how the cuts seemed to creep under his sleeves, it appeared that he might have injuries all over his body. "What happened to you???"  
  
"Keh. It was nothing." Inuyasha released Kagome, stuffing his hands inside his denim pockets. He looked away and slumped down against the trunk of the giant tree moodily. Kagome hesitantly joined him, dropping the subject and resting on an upraised root. She broke the tense silence after a few moments, voicing her thoughts to the back of Inuyasha's turned head.  
  
"...Maybe you should go see the Nurse about all those--"  
  
"No."  
  
"But if you're going to be--"  
  
"NO."  
  
"...Fine. Just bleed by yourself then." Kagome pushed off against the trunk of the tree, steadying herself before walking away. She waved half- heartedly without looking back at the boy sitting alone amidst the roots of the tree. "Thanks anyway..."  
  
And her form retreated back towards the entrance to the castle, leaving Inuyasha completely and utterly by himself, his only company the sweater she had returned to him just moments ago. He clutched the red fabric to his chest, Kagome disappearing behind the stone walls.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
--------------------  
  
The rest of that Sunday was uneventful, Kagome finding Harry, Ron, and Hermione (holding Shippou in her lap) lounging about in the Gryffindor common room. She didn't tell them about her little adventure with Malfoy or Inuyasha, but sat silently in one of the armchairs by the fire. She listened to them ramble about their day, their voices buzzing in her ears. Kagome had other things to think about that kept surfacing in the back of her mind as she tried to listen intently to her friends, finally giving in and blocking them out altogether.  
  
---------------------  
  
The next morning Kagome was welcomed to the conscious world by Hermione shaking her awake, yanking the pillow out from underneath her head. Oh, boy, did Kagome have some glaring to attend to after she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Hermione, like always, ignored the icy stares of death she was receiving from the other girls, happily announcing that the Gryffindors had Defense Against the Dark Arts after breakfast and wondering who the new teacher was, for she hadn't seen him (or her she quickly added) on campus. She pulled Kagome out of the dormitory, the other girl still pulling her robes over her head, and marched Ron and Harry out of their bedroom, both in similar states of disarray.  
  
They entered the Great Hall yawning and stretching, Hermione being the only one with high spirits and who seemed fully awake. They ate discussing possibilities for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, ranging from ancient yetis to teachers who might even resemble toads (A/N: Heehee, don't worry! Jaken isn't going to be the teacher ^_^). Finally the bell rang issuing the end of breakfast, the Gryffindors tiredly stumbling out of the Great Hall and walking down a deserted corridor.  
  
The class climbed a few sets of stairs, then down a couple, passed a dozen portraits, then onto another spiral staircase, and so on, until they reached an isolated classroom. The handle was ancient and dusty, creaking when one of the more courageous Gryffindor boys pushed the door open.  
  
The classroom itself was dark and poorly lit, no candles present in the deserted room. The class nervously marched in, navigating in the dark and sitting down behind a row of desks near the back of the room. Anxious chattering began, the teacher still not present, only to be quieted down when a man stepped from the shadows of the front of the room into the faint light from the hall. He was tall, and slightly effeminate. His long black and tangled hair was halfway pulled into a tight ponytail near the top of his head, the dark tresses shadowing his face and flowing down his back. His gaunt and pale face wore an arrogant smirk, gray eyes hidden behind his bangs. He wore an elegant and old-fashioned looking robe, intricate patterns embroidered into the black cloth.  
  
"I am your teacher. You are here to learn the complexities and dangers of-- "  
  
A girl with hair pulled back into a tight braid raised her hand reluctantly into the air, the professor's sharp gaze aimed at her quivering hand.  
  
"Umm...ummm... sir? What should we call you? Ermm..." She pulled her hand back down sharply as the man's mouth curved even more at the edges. Kagome felt like a bucket full of ice water had been dumped into he stomach as his eyes lingered on her. Her mouth felt dry and she nervously fiddled with the jewel beneath her robes.  
  
"What shall you refer to me as? Not 'sir'...Professor. Professor Naraku."  
  
------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ooooo, evil aren't I? Actually, that's not really a cliffhanger because the next chapter doesn't start out on Tuesday but somewhere around October 2nd! A little random, yes, but I have my reasons... Ummm... and there's a New Moon every 28 days, right? (hint hint) But you STILL won't actually see IY in during his 'time of the month' in the next chapter... I really am evil ^_^;;; But the one after that! I think. And I have 54 reviews as of 4/17 at 9:59 pm! Yaaay!!! I feel loved.  
  
Next Chapter!!! Erm. New Moon time again! But don't fret! There will be some mushiness and we learn some more about IY's past! (No blasted Kikyou either =P) And I might add Miroku and Sango in there somewhere ^_^;;;  
  
Oh! And yes! To answer a couple of questions:  
  
1) Shippou said 'Dog boy' or something like that because he ummm... ummm... knew what Inuyasha's name meant! Even though this story supposedly takes place in England and all... but... Shippou and his family liked to travel maybe o_o;;; (I don't think that helped...)  
  
2) Yes!!! It was Kouga!!! Ahahahahaha!!! He will be in here in a few chapters... Around Christmas time, I think... But he will sweep Kagome off her feet! (It's a pun! Get it? Sweep off her feet... yeah.) 


	8. October means the birds, the bees, and s...

A/N: Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!! I'm super-de-duper sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out!!! ^_^;;;; It didn't take me quite 2 months!!! Ehehehe... ^_^;;; But now school and exams are over and summertime fun reigns! Let's just see how efficient I will be when I have the option to get off my lazy bum and start typing! But just for those of you waited so patiently for this chapter to come out (you can put the torches and weapons away now, Mr. Mob), it's extra long! Onto what you've been waiting for!  
  
Inuyasha/Harry Potter do not belong to me!!! But I did get the 2nd IY Art Book as an early birthday present!!! It brings me so much joy!!! XD I can't wait for the goodies I'll get on the 12th... (I'm also so full of hope -_- ;;;)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: October means the birds, the bees, and scary dreams!!!  
  
  
  
The winds around Hogwarts began to blow with an increased ferocity, changing the colors of the trees into a sea of gold and bronze billowing on the vast grounds. As autumn became more and more evident as each day passed, the rest of September also blew by, welcoming in the early days of October.  
  
On one such October day Kagome was leisurely strolling through the empty halls of the school, enjoying the sound of her shoes tapping against the stone corridor, the only sound reaching her senses and echoing down the rest of the halls. She often would eat breakfast quickly and early on Saturdays so she could wander through the halls without any other students bustling by. The solitude every week kept her sanity in tact, tested thoroughly with every occurrence during the school week.  
  
Take September for example. Kagome was surprised she had lasted even a month in this place without snapping and blasting anyone that looked at her in the wrong way with her wand. The classes themselves were challenging, a new adventure to look forward to everyday. She quickly learned that not only taking precise notes and copying every single spell and fact for every class would let her pass. It also took a keen sense of intuition and good judgement for when to use a spell and which one to cast.  
  
It also seemed that not all the teachers were fond of every student, Kagome being one of them. Snape had had a growing hatred toward the girl after the first eventful class, though not yet at the point of putting her on Harry's level. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Naraku didn't seem to display any dislike towards Kagome, but his cold eyes often glinted in her direction, making the girl clutch the jewel beneath her robes. His stare seemed to penetrate her skin, the professor looking back up with a smirk forming at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Kagome shook her head, the echoes of her footsteps fading as she came to a halt in the middle of a deserted corridor. Her ebony hair draped over her shoulders as she gained control of her senses, her head stopping its rhythmic motions. She continued her walk, pushing a few strands of hair from her face, and fingered the jewel beneath her sweater. She could trace the shape of the charm through the fabric, the lump not noticeable beneath the fibers. She still had to tell her friends about the Shikon no Tama and its possible abilities, but if something like that centipede came after her again she didn't want them involved.  
  
Kagome rounded a corner, guiding herself with a hand along the cold stone wall and sat down heavily against a suit of armor. The armor clanked angrily as she leaned back against it, visor shutting loudly as the girl ignored its protests.  
  
"Oh, quiet you." Kagome shut her eyes and put a mental block against the metallic clattering. Soon another yet much softer and soothing sound filling her senses.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Miroku was leaning around the armor, sitting opposite of her, a puzzled look on his face. The suit of armor gave one final angry clank and gave up, the metal no longer vibrating against Kagome's back.  
  
"Miroku? What are you doing here?" She leaned around a metal leg and faced Miroku, crawling over to sit beside him, her trail evident in the dust layered upon the floor.  
  
"I've already told you a man can rest wherever and whenever he pleases. What is a lady like yourself doing seated on this unfit floor?"  
  
Kagome eyed him skeptically. The last time he had been "resting" in a place like this was when Sango seemed to be on a search for a blunt object and his head.  
  
"What did you do to Sango, Miroku?" She stretched her legs out, a cloud of dust settling on her once spotless shoes after being so unpleasantly disturbed. Miroku looked at her innocently, eyes suddenly large and round.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, my lady Kagome? I was simply--" He was interrupted as Kagome gave him a disbelieving glance, one eyebrow arched to the point of being devoured by her bangs. Miroku was baffled for a moment, until a grimace passed over his face at the memory of a similar situation that ended with him unable to walk for a week. "Well, you see--" Her eyebrow raised higher, the drooped lids of her eyes giving her a hooded appearance.  
  
"..."  
  
"You're going to kick me again if I don't tell you, aren't you Kagome?" Nod nod. "Well, if you must know..."  
  
Kagome smiled brightly, happy at having exploited her friend's weakness for girls. Or pain. Whichever.  
  
"You see... Sango's birthday is coming up. Halloween as a matter of fact. Did I mention that Sango looks stunning in black and orange?"  
  
"I'm sure she does. Now why are you hiding from her exactly?" Kagome reminded herself to ask her friend what she wanted for her birthday. She also made a note to inform Sango to wear black and orange more often.  
  
"Well, in the past I have never quite succeeded in giving Sango an appropriate gift. She didn't seem to like the item I presented to her last year..."  
  
"Wait... You were the one that gave her the French maid costume last year weren't you?" Kagome sighed, surprised at herself for not guessing before. Sango had mentioned to her that she had once received such a costume, but neglected to inform her of who had given it to her.  
  
"Did I also mention that Sango would look stunning as a French maid?" Kagome bopped Miroku lightly on the head for his lack of control of his hormones.  
  
"Do you really think that type of gift is going to win a girl's heart?" She was startled when Miroku looked at her with a crazed glint in his eyes.  
  
"Y-you mean you know that I... with Sango... that is--" Kagome had never seen Miroku so uncontrolled or...desperate. "You don't think she...does she? But why would she..?"  
  
"Umm... I don't think she's noticed..." The girl began to gently pry Miroku's fingers from around her shoulders, the boy being caught up in his confusion and nearly crushing her with his hands. She smoothed out the deep creases and indents left in her sweater as she tried to think of an answer to his babbling. "I'm just very... perceptive, that's all. Sango isn't too sure where she stands with you truthfully..." Miroku seemed to be calming down and returning to his usual suave self, so Kagome continued as he regained his composure. "You need to get her something from the heart. Something that will catch her attention... In a positive way."  
  
"So... no more French themed outfits, then?"  
  
"No."  
  
Miroku sighed and got to his feet, offering his hand to Kagome to help her up. She grasped his outstretched limb as she kicked the layer dust from her shoes. Small clouds of dust filled the hall and the echoing of footsteps on the stone floor resounded in the once empty corridors. It seemed that breakfast was over.  
  
"Ah, see you, Miroku! I don't want to be caught in the oncoming stampede if I can help it! Think about that gift carefully now!" Kagome let go of his hand and began to trot back down the hall, waving at the lone person left amidst the cold steel of the suits of armor.  
  
"Farewell, Kagome! And don't bring up my gift to her from last year! She will... not cherish the memory as I had hoped!" His voice sounded distant as Kagome turned the corner, giving one last and final wave to her friend. The halls slowly began to teem with other students, bustling back to their common rooms if almost lazily after a good meal. Kagome hurried along, fighting against the growing tide of teenagers, jogging past a corner sharply.  
  
"Kya!" She had run directly into something warm and sturdy, knocking her off of her feet. Before she reached the ground, however, a strong arm caught her, pushing her gently back so she was able to stand.  
  
"Umm... Th-thank you..." Kagome flattened her skirt and pulled a wisp of hair from her face, looking up at the cause for her fall and her savior. Before her stood a young man, gazing at her intently with piercing blue eyes, a smug smile planted on his face. His jet-black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, the end dangling near his shoulder blades.  
  
"Nah, no problem." He rested his chin between his thumb and forefinger, fingers running along his jaw, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Hey, you're the gal who dumped that plant crap in my hair!"  
  
Kagome flushed brightly, trying to shrink away within the depths of her sweater, mumbling an apology from under the fabric. The boy merely laughed, a rich and deep sound. The laughing stopped as abruptly as it had started, the young man walking past Kagome and down the stone corridor, turning to give a last parting word.  
  
"Forget it! But I'll see you later, Kagome!" He winked at her befuddled expression, running down the hall and knocking a few startled students out of his way, clouds of dust marking his trail.  
  
"How did he..." Kagome stood silently for a moment, analyzing her conversation with the odd boy, until someone roughly jabbed her with their elbow as the passed her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, rubbing her shoulder as she continued down the crowded corridor towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
---------------------  
  
"What do I want for my birthday?" Sango poured herself a glass of hot tea, steam issuing from the top of her glass. The cup was poised before her lips, the girl gently blowing on the drink as the sides of the glass clouded over with condensation. "Why the sudden interest in something so far away?"  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Hermione were seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall finishing a late lunch. During the weekend and breaks because the schedules of the students varied, there wasn't a need for the large tables in the Great Hall to only seat their individual houses. Harry, Ron, and Miroku had told the girls that since it was such a great day they were going to use Harry's broomstick to fly around the empty Quidditch field, already having eaten a hasty lunch without them. Kagome peered up at the enchanted ceiling above her, noting the blueness of the sky and the scattered clouds. She still suspected that Miroku was most likely very far from the Quidditch field by now, contemplating further over what would count as a 'nice' and 'meaningful' gift for Sango.  
  
"Kagome?" The girl in question was completely unaware of Miroku's activities, setting down her golden cup and staring at the girl beside her. "Kagome?"  
  
"Huh? Sorry, sorry..." Kagome waved her hand as a gesture of apology, prying her gaze from the clouds drifting leisurely above her head. "What did you say, Sango?"  
  
Sango picked her glass up again, sipping the hot liquid while she gazed over the rim at her friend. Hermione answered for her as Sango nodded while finishing the last of her tea, dropping the cup heavily on the table.  
  
"Really, Kagome! How do you pass any of your classes with that drifting mind of yours? Sango was inquiring as to why you were pondering as to what to give her for her birthday at the end of the month."  
  
Kagome laughed nervously, continuing to wave her hand somewhat awkwardly. "Oh! That! Well... I errr... Wanted as much time as I could get to find something that would actually mean something to you! Wouldn't want to give you some flowers when you really wanted a big...thing...or something..." Sango raised a questioning eyebrow at her rambling, deciding it wouldn't do her any good to push the question further with her friend in this state.  
  
"Actually... Flowers would be nice..." Sango calmly poured herself another glass of tea as Kagome and Hermione exchanged confused glances. Kagome had always pictured Sango as a warrior, roaring as she waved her weapon above a scene of mass destruction, the weak in an unmoving heap beneath her feet, wailing in anguish and pain. Well, maybe Kagome had been studying a little too much about the goblin rebellions in her History of Magic class.  
  
"Really? Flowers?" Sango nodded, guessing at the visual that was going through her friends' heads. She sighed, adding a lump of sugar to her steaming beverage.  
  
"Really. No one ever expects me to actually want flowers or something nice like that. They always think I'm joking and get me '101 Ways to Make a Household Appliance a Weapon'..."  
  
"So Sango really does have a feminine side!!! I'm so happy! Now I can do your hair and we can borrow clothes..." Kagome was silent for a moment, looking Sango up and down as the girl had a look of pure horror on her face. "Well, you can borrow my clothes..."  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes? They're warm, they're comfortable, they're-- "  
  
"Pants, Sango. How are you going to show off those strong, slender legs wearing pants?"  
  
"It's October! Aren't you cold in that mini skirt of yours???"  
  
"It's a small price to pay for beauty, Sango. I wear skirts whenever and wherever. Now, I know you have at least one such skirt to your name, my friend."  
  
Sango spit out her tea, wiping her mouth sheepishly on the sleeve of her large sweatshirt. Hermione sighed and erased the spreading stain with her wand. She mentioned something about tiring of these ridiculous conversations and that a soundly napping Shippou would provide more intellectual remarks, the doors of the Great Hall shutting behind her. Sango and Kagome continued to bicker, getting strange looks from the few other people left in the room.  
  
"What are you talking about??? When did I--"  
  
"Sango. Two words: French. Maid."  
  
They stared at each other silently for a few moments before beginning to giggle, Sango giving up on finishing her tea as she shook from suppressed laughter. They were interrupted as the doors of the Great Hall opened loudly, stifling any further laughs between the two. Inuyasha was standing in the doorway, looking slightly nervous and edgy.  
  
"Ah! Inuyasha!" Kagome waved at him to come join her and Sango, patting a seat beside her as he cautiously sank down onto the seat. He had finally agreed to join Kagome and her friends at this section of the table, still somewhat isolated from the group. "I haven't seen you all day! You missed out on flying lessons from Harry!"  
  
Inuyasha seemed to bristle at the comment, if only for a brief instant. "Keh! I was just--" He looked quickly up at the enchanted ceiling above his head, muttering under his breath and grabbing handfuls of food. "Shit." He ran out of the room, the heavy oaken doors slamming to a close behind him.  
  
Kagome sat motionless, watching as Inuyasha ran out. Sango leaned over and gently closed her friend's gaping mouth. Kagome turned to her, hands clenching the soft fabric of her skirt. Sango nearly missed the look of hurt and disbelief on the girl's features before being quickly replaced with irritation.  
  
"Jerk." Sango nodded in agreement, still watching the doors that Inuyasha had passed through just moments before. Kagome looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall for the second time that day. The rich blue was slowly being replaced by hues of deep red and gold, the few clouds melting into the new backdrop still being painted into the sky. She sighed and rested her chin on her hands, watching the sunset unfold above her.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked up surprised as she clambered into the Gryffindor common room, the portrait firmly swinging closed behind her. Harry jogged past a few other Gryffindors as he helped the girl into the room, grabbing her hand and leading her over to a large and nearly full couch. They both sat down on the piece of furniture, finding enough room on the cushions to squeeze next to Hermione and Ron. Kagome tried to position herself comfortably while not accidentally jabbing the other occupants on the couch, finally giving up and leaning back into the cushions. She reached across and grabbed Shippou from Hermione's lap, the kitsune sprawling over Kagome's legs.  
  
"I haven't seen you much today, Shippou!" Kagome cooed and began to tickle his furry feet, adding with a whisper, "That Hermione is trying to steal you from me!" Shippou looked between the two girls confused, eyes going wide as Kagome nodded strongly, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh, really, Kagome! Don't lie to such a fragile mind! Besides..." Hermione reached across Ron to pull on her friend's cheek lightly. "Shippou likes me better, don't you?"  
  
Kagome rubbed at her offended cheek, continuing to tickle the boy in her lap with her other hand. "He better like me better, or else..." Shippou looked shocked at the girl above him as her hand stopped moving, mouth hanging slightly open. Kagome suddenly drew her hand away from her sore cheek and began to violently tickle the kitsune with both hands. "Or else this will happen!"  
  
Shippou gasped for breath as tears streamed down his face from his laughter. "K-K-Kaahaahaagome!!! St-st-heehee-op it!!! Or-or-or I'll tell-Ho- Ho-Hojo he can't come!!!"  
  
Kagome stopped abrubtly, hands hovering dangerously over the kitsune's small paws. "Eh? What did you say?"  
  
"Ummm... He didn't say anything! Nothing at all! Isn't that right, Shippou?" Ron looked down at the boy beside him, rustling his hair until it stood on end.  
  
"Huh? But in that letter..." Shippou patted down his hair, now completely and utterly confused, Ron now clamping his hand down firmly on the boy's head. "B-but in that letter that Hojo guy was saying that--"  
  
"How about that flying today? The sky was so clear you could--" Harry interjected, bouncing off of the couch. Kagome fell into the once occupied cushion, Harry's support against her left side gone. She leaned on her arms to position herself upright and noticed Shippou in Harry's arms, mouth covered by the boy's hand.  
  
"What letter about Hojo?" Kagome glared at Harry and Ron, Hermione mumbling and sighing to herself on the other end of the couch.  
  
"You know what? I'm kinda tired already! What about you Harry, eh?" Ron jumped off the couch stretching, acting as if to suppress a large yawn. They two boys, with the kitsune in tow, began to walk as casually as possible to the boys' dormitory. Kagome leaped off the couch and grabbed one of each boy's ears, pulling their heads back so they would face her.  
  
"What letter about Hojo?" Kagome released them, Ron and Harry wincing in pain as Harry withdrew his hand from Shippou's mouth.  
  
"The letter we got at lunch! The one with that Hojo guy and the weird smelling bag--"  
  
"You got a letter for me at lunch?" Shippou nodded and rummaged in Harry's pockets before taking out an open envelope and small parcel with a bright green bow. Kagome took both suspiciously and fingered with the envelope before giving an outraged cry.  
  
"Hey! You two read my mail! Wait..." Kagome flipped the letter open and looked between Harry and Ron skeptically. "How did you read my mail? It's in Japanese..."  
  
"Ermmm... We had a bit of extra help in that area..." Harry fidgeted nervously as Ron nodded numbly. "Miroku said he would translate it if we promised to not mention his name when you found...whoops."  
  
Kagome sighed and read through the letter, the source of her immediate problems for the moment. "Oh no... Hojo wants to visit sometime this year... He's going to try to arrange it... Why did mama tell him I was going here..." She looked up and sighed again, feeling a headache form in her temples. "Now as for you two..." Kagome silenced Ron with her hand as he was about to speak. "...and for Miroku... why did you even think of going to this much trouble to read a letter from one of my...friends."  
  
Ron stepped forward and did a small bow as a gesture of apology, not bothering to straighten his vivid red hair as he jerked his head up at the fuming girl before him. "Well, I wanted to know what that spelendid 'gift' he bought you was... The owls flying into the Great Hall all took a poke at it and flew away awfully ruffled. Turns out to be some nice old herbs, eh? Funny gift for a girl if you ask me... But Harry, here..." Harry shot Ron a dangerous glare, the freckled boy immensely amused. "Harry, as I was saying, wanted to know what all of these were for..."  
  
"Eh?" Ron pointed a long finger at a few marks on the bottom of the page near Hojo's signature. Kagome looked down at the parchment in her hands, noting the small little hearts decorating his name. "Hearts? That's how Hojo always signs his letters to me..." She gazed briefly at each of her friend's faces, emotions ranging from entertainment to shock. "He... well...umm..."  
  
Hermione pushed herself off of the couch, huffing irritably as she approached the small group. "It's obvious, isn't it? This Hojo has the misconceived notion that Kagome has feelings for him, trying to strengthen her supposed feeling for him by cutting off their main obstacle: distance. He therefore intends to plan a trip just to visit Kagome before she can develop any other feeling for another man. Really!"  
  
The entire common room seemed to be enveloped by the awkward silence caused by Hermione's blunt but accurate statement. The light-hearted chattering continued as Harry set Shippou down on the lush carpet, the kitsune clutching his head, unable to comprehend anything that the bushy haired girl had said. Ron turned to Harry and patted absently above his belt buckle.  
  
"Well then. That was interesting, made me suddenly hungry. Time for dinner, isn't it?" Harry nodded dumbly and waited for Hermione and the speechless Kagome to come with them to the Great Hall. Hermione sighed and told them she had had a late lunch, while Kagome mumbled something about not being hungry and retreated to the girls' dormitory. Harry and Ron shrugged but scooped up the dazed Shippou as they pushed open the portrait door.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome nudged the door open to the empty room and shut the door behind her, the only source of light from the common room succumbing to darkness. She strolled past the unlit candles scattered throughout the room and flopped down on her neatly made bed, the crimson sheets creasing beneath the new weight. Kagome skimmed through the controversial note, barely able to distinguish the writing in the dark, while she kicked off her shoes, baggy socked toes wiggling happily at their freedom. However she tried to look at it, Hojo coming to Hogwarts, whenever that would be, would not be a joyous occasion. She contemplated over the possible scenarios that Hojo would encounter with her school until she finally drifted off to sleep, letter still clutched loosely in her hand.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome suddenly sat rigidly in her bed, wiping away the cold beads of sweat forming on her brow. She desperately wanted a tall glass of water for her parched throat as the world around her came into focus, foggily aware that it was still dark outside and the previously empty room was filled with sleeping girls.  
  
How long had it been since that same dream had woken her up, a feeling of dread always accompanying it? At least a month, wasn't it? But no, it wasn't the same dream... This time the details had been clearer, but at the end was a hazy glimpse of a man. How long had it been since she had last seen that man...?  
  
Kagome rubbed at her dry throat, now having an urgent need for a long drink. She clumsily got out of bed, still rubbing at her eyes as she silently opened the door that led to the common room. The fire had burned itself down to ashes, not even emitting a glow in the suffocating darkness. She gingerly padded around the large armchairs, feeling her way with her hands held in front of her. A faint beam of light caught her attention, dimly evident in the surrounding black. Kagome followed the path the light took, pulling apart the thick curtains at the end of the trail.  
  
A soft light bathed the common room, falling warmly over Kagome. She leaned her forehead against the cold glass, watching as the sun slowly rose into the sky. She thought again about the man in her dreams, trying to focus on his features. The distinguished face of her father again filled her mind, tears beginning to leak out the corner of her eyes. Kagome chided herself for crying over something that happened so long ago, but made no effort to stop the flow of tears. The sun settled itself in a remote location in the sky, the dull creaking of the portrait hole signaling its arrival. Muffled footsteps strode through the room, then came hesitantly as they neared the girl standing before the window.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up and hastily wiped away the streaks of tears with the sleeve of her sweater, the remnants of her crying still clinging wetly to her cheeks. She plastered a fake smile on her face as she spun around to face the new voice.  
  
"Eh, someone else is watching the sunri--" Recognition hit Kagome as the dark haired boy before her curiously gazed at her beneath his bangs. "Inuyasha?? What are you doing up this early?? Why were you--"  
  
"Why were you crying?" Inuyasha took a few cautious steps forward, afraid that if he got too close the girl would shatter. Kagome looked mildly surprised for a moment but shook her head while wiping away the remains of her tears from her face.  
  
"Ah... I just had a bad dream, that's all." Kagome peered intently at Inuyasha in the growing light. His clothes were covered in patches of dirt, he had deep circles beneath his eyes, and large gashes covered his exposed skin. "Kya! Inuyasha!!! You're covered in cuts again!!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the marks covering his arms and felt the stings of the delicate areas as the fabric scratched his skin. Kagome pointed and stood with her mouth hanging slightly open.  
  
"Look, I'm fine... I just need to go to sleep... So if you don't mind--" Inuyasha made a move towards the direction of the boys' dormitory, but Kagome blocked his way, closing her mouth and stretching her arms out to hinder his path. Inuyasha could have easily picked the girl up and made his way to his bed without any troubles, but he was curious as to what she intended to do.  
  
"Here. Just wait here for a second. Don't you move, or else." Kagome gently pushed the reluctant boy into one of the large armchairs, running out of the Gryffindor Tower and down the empty corridors. Inuyasha sat patiently and actually began to lean into the padding of the chair, staying in his spot and not making any attempt to disobey Kagome. (A/N: Heehee, he sounds like a puppy dog! XD) After a long while, in which Inuyasha had begun to doze off, Kagome entered the common room triumphantly, out of breath and clutching a roll of toilet paper and a glass of water.  
  
"Hah! Ran all the way here without spilling a drop of water!" She bounded happily into the room, acting as if running throughout the halls of her school at sunrise was perfectly normal. Inuyasha woke up from his stupor at her energetic attitude, complying with her wishes and sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. Kagome crawled over, placing the water of a nearby table, and pulled her wand out from her sleeve. A crackling fire soon lit the room even more, warmth splashing over the two. She tore off a strop of the toilet paper and dabbed it in the glass of water. Inuyasha followed her orders and removed his sweater and shirt, the full extent to the damage on his body now evident.  
  
"Really, Inuyasha... I don't want to know how you get yourself into these things..." Thankfully, Kagome didn't try to pry any deeper into his dangerous affairs, but delicately cleaned all the wounds to the best of her abilities. She muttered a few words and tapped the toilet paper with her wand, the paper becoming much thicker and stronger. She wrapped the newly transformed gauze around every cut, Inuyasha's arms and chest completely covered with layers of the fabric. All of this was done in silence, Inuyasha staring at the floor with a passion, the fibers in the carpet very intriguing, while Kagome turned him this way and that and lifted his arms up and down. Finally, the boy broke the silence as Kagome clapped her hands as a signal she was nearly done.  
  
"Why?" It was a simple question, yes, but it still puzzled Kagome. She looked towards the ceiling for inspiration, and finding none there, tried to answer as thoughtfully as she could.  
  
"Why? Well... Because I knew that you wouldn't get the Nurse to fix you up, for your own strange little reasons. And you certainly wouldn't try to treat yourself, bandages being for the weak and all."  
  
Kagome rested her head on her knees, amazed that Inuyasha didn't even seemed fazed by her comment, instead keeping his eyes fixated on the floor. He looked up sharply and locked gazes with hers, surprising the bejeebus out of the girl to say the least.  
  
"No. Why were you crying?"  
  
"I already told you. Just a bad dream..." This was confusing. Did Inuyasha actually care...?  
  
"Why did the dream make you cry?"  
  
"Eh? Do you really want to know?" Inuyasha stared straight at Kagome and kept their gazes locked. Kagome took this as a yes. "I... it's just this dream I always have... But this time I saw someone I didn't expect to see..." She took his silence as a sign to continue. "I saw my dad for the first time in years." She managed a feeble smile and began to wrap more of the gauze around his already padded arm. She kept her eyes on the roll of bandages as it circled his arm, becoming smaller and smaller with each turn. Inuyasha said nothing and resumed his long gaze at the ground when Kagome continued to wrap his arm. Her soft voice broke the settling silence in the room, Inuyasha watching the soft sunlight play across her hair as she spoke.  
  
"My dad just disappeared when I was younger while working for the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry did an investigation but ended up sending us a cheap bouquet of flowers as a way of apology when he couldn't be found." Kagome gave a slightly sarcastic chuckle at this, pausing in her arduous task. "They were white lilies, I think..." She lowered Inuyasha's arm and crawled behind him, lifting his dark mane of hair to recheck his back for any cuts she might have missed. "Now I live with my Mama, my little brother Souta, and jii-chan on a shrine in Tokyo. Never quite as exciting there as it is here." Kagome let out a long sigh after dropping his mass of black tresses, feeling suddenly and extremely tired. She laid her forehead lightly against Inuyasha's bandaged back, feeling the boy tense at her touch. He made no move to shake her off so Kagome stayed, watching as her black hair fell around her face and mingled with his.  
  
"I lost my father when I was younger, too." Inuyasha's shoulders visibly tensed even more, Kagome remaining quiet while watching the sea of black locks swimming around them. "He was... He was very different than my mother. She died a little while after him." Kagome nodded, forehead still pressed against his back to let him know she was listening. "I was forced to live with my step-brother in a crappy and remote place in Japan, away from anyone and anything that wasn't fit to be around the bastard. That included me." Inuyasha was silent for a few moments, flexing and unflexing his fingers. "My mother had been teaching me English since the day I was born, always telling me that she had met my father at Hogwarts and that I would go there one day, too. When she died, that damn Sesshoumaru kept me locked up until he figured that making my dead mother happy wasn't as bad as having me around. So I basically was kicked out and sent to live here to live out my mother's dream." Inuyasha gave a low chuckle, much like the one that Kagome had given earlier. "Hope she's happy."  
  
Kagome tilted her head to the side while leaning against the boy, watching with mild curiosity as his shoulders slacked after his long rant. She beamed and lifted her head from between his shoulder blades, creating a rift in the sea of hair. He looked over his shoulder at her with an arched eyebrow, eyes questioning her smiling face. Didn't he just tell her about his horrible past??? What was so damn happy about that???  
  
"This is the most you've ever shared with me since I've known you, Inuyasha! It's so nice to see your sensitive side from time to time..." Kagome continued to smile, the light shining softly around her dark strands of hair. Inuyasha felt heat radiate from his cheeks, turning his head around sharply to escape the features of the giddy girl. He replied the only way that he could while mentally pounding himself for actually being glad he made her smile.  
  
"Keh."  
  
Not even his curt response could ruin Kagome's mood. She had managed to penetrate Inuyasha's defenses, learning something about the boy that acted as a loner to protect the barriers that she had just knocked down! Nothing could bring her down!  
  
"Who's Hojo?" That was, of course, until the loner in question had drawn out a crumpled piece of paper from his torn jeans' pocket. Kagome stopped her mental victory dance and felt a vein throbbing in her temple as she saw the disheveled letter in Inuyasha's hand. She quickly thrust her hand over his shoulder and snatched the paper from his grasp, recognizing the many hearts decorating the bottom of the page.  
  
"Kyaaa!!! Why do you have my letter from Hojo-kun???" She glanced over the torn up letter, noting the 'Love, Hojo' near the multiple hearts crossed out with something very sharp.  
  
"Hojo-kun???" Inuyasha also felt a vein throbbing in his temple, turning to face the girl frantically scanning the piece of parchment.  
  
"I remember falling asleep with this in my hand--" She mimicked the position she was in while falling asleep, the note held loosely in her fingers.  
  
"You fell asleep reading that crap???" Inuyasha could feel his eye begin to twitch in time with the throbbing on the side of his head.  
  
"--and I didn't even notice that it was missing when I woke up!!!" Kagome stopped looking over the paper, pointing accusingly at Inuyasha with her free hand. "You stole it!!!"  
  
"What the hell are you--" Inuyasha scooted back defensively as her voice became higher and more piercing with each cry.  
  
"Kyaa!!! You walked into the girls' room and stole something that I was holding in my hand!!!" Kagome dropped the letter held in her right hand out of shock, the vein in her temple throbbing with a burning passion.  
  
"I did not f--" Inuyasha continued to scoot backwards, the girl crawling forwards on her hands and knees angrily.  
  
"Kyaaaaa!!! How do I know you didn't do anything else while I was sleeping???" She stopped suddenly, throwing one hand up over her mouth and the other again pointing at the boy glaring at her nervously and densely.  
  
"What kind of crap are you talking about??? I am NOT Miroku, damn it!!!" Inuyasha grabbed her accusing hand to stop her from advancing and jabbing him roughly in the eye. He was already in enough trouble as it was.  
  
"How can I--" They were interrupted as heads poked out of several of the dormitory doors, each student rubbing sleepily at their eyes. Groggy teenagers looked down at the pair sitting in the new morning light, both very embarrassed with the disturbance they had caused.  
  
"What's going on out here?"  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Does this mean it's breakfast yet?"  
  
The 5th year doors creaked open, a head of bushy hair popping out of the girls' room, the head of a boy trying to straighten his black rimmed glasses out of the boys'. Harry's eyes snapped open at the scene before him, walking purposely through the crowd beginning to gather until he reached the pair sitting dumbfounded on the floor. He glared at Inuyasha, threw the boy's hand off of Kagome's wrist, grabbed the wrist that Inuyasha's hand had previously had a hold of, pushed again through the crowd with Kagome following behind, and shoved her in front of the bushy haired girl before retreating back to bed while grumbling. Hermione sighed and dragged Kagome into the room while lecturing her about her odd sleeping habits and companions.  
  
Inuyasha sat motionless in the center of the common room, watching as the crowd slowly dissipated and returned to bed. Inuyasha slowly and shakily clambered onto his feet, patting the bandages as he rose to keep them in place. Only two other people remained in the room with the dark haired boy, both identical and watching him lazily through squinted eyes.  
  
"Does this mean--"  
  
"--it's breakfast yet?"  
  
Inuyasha walked past the redheads and into the boys' dormitory, leaving the two dazed boys alone in the common room, knowing that Harry would be sitting and waiting on his bed for an explanation. He had done enough talking tonight and decided that he would push the idiot off of his bed so he could get some much needed sleep if the four-eyed twerp tried it. Inuyasha shut the wooden door with a slam behind him, waking up the other boys in the room, but he could have cared less. Instead, he was hoping that Kagome would have some nice dreams when she finally settled into her own bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
A/N: How was that? Was it worth the wait? Erm... Don't answer that. ^_^;;; And for those of you who are wondering, I don't think Fluffy will make an appearance in this fic... I know, I know... How cruel. =P But this is coming from the author who only has certain events in this story planned out as of yet. And boy do I have some events ^_~ (oooo, suspense!!!) Just keep on reading and the next time you read a new chapter I'll be a hale and healthy 15! Ahahahahahahahahaha!!!! Birthdays are fun and mean cake... ^_^  
  
Next Chapter!!! Well... Lesseee... It's getting harder and harder to do these things... o_o;;; But the next chapter should take place on Halloween/Sango's Birthday! Coincidence or is the author trying to fit as much as possible into a single chapter? Stay tuned! And reviews bring me as much joy as a hunk of chocolate cake, my friends! *hint hint* 


End file.
